


Truth & Lies

by ErinKeller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Detectives, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinKeller/pseuds/ErinKeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs 3.0 Unported License.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

È essenziale andare d’accordo con il proprio partner. È essenziale e può essere di vitale importanza, soprattutto quando sei un detective della narcotici e ti tocca passare ore, se non giorni, chiuso nell’abitacolo di un’auto con il tuo collega, o in giro in mezzo a gente con cui di certo non passeresti le feste comandate.

La fortuna voleva che Jake Malloy non solo andasse d’accordo con il suo collega, Paul Smith, ma che avesse addirittura intrecciato con lui una relazione – ovviamente clandestina – che poteva alleggerire di molto il carico di stress dovuto alle ore di appostamento. O aggiungerlo. Dipendeva dai giorni, dall’umore di entrambi e dalla merda che erano costretti a vedere.

Jake era gay, Paul no. Jake era single, Paul no.

Paul era sposato da cinque anni con Sabine, una deliziosa dottoressa del Community General. Niente figli, due cani e una bella casa a Beverly Hills. Doveva guadagnare proprio bene, Sabine, visto che lo stipendio di un detective della narcotici non ti faceva certo vivere da nababbo. Eterosessuale fino al momento in cui Jake gliel’aveva preso in bocca, bisessuale dal minuto successivo, Paul era bello, spiritoso, con la faccia e il corpo da surfista, i capelli biondi sempre scompigliati e il sorriso da mascalzone.

Jake era il suo opposto, almeno nei colori. Aveva capelli scuri e occhi scuri, più alto di Paul, fisico da nuotatore, zazzera perennemente negli occhi, faccia poco raccomandabile. Non c’era da stupirsi che riuscisse a confondersi con la feccia quando era necessario. Aveva un senso dell’umorismo un po’ secco e non era la persona più amabile del mondo, ma in fondo aveva un lato tenero. Il problema era riuscire a trovarlo.

La loro relazione era cominciata per caso, appunto durante un lunghissimo appostamento, quando Jake aveva finalmente ammesso l’attrazione che provava per il collega, perché dopo dieci ore in auto con lui, o si faceva una sega o la faceva a lui. Evidentemente Paul non era così etero convinto come pensava di essere perché non appena la zip era calata e la mano di Jake si era infilata nella sue mutande, Paul aveva spalancato la bocca e messo la mano sulla nuca del collega. Segnale internazionale che non stava di certo a significare: “fermati” o “cosa stai facendo?” E così Jake era sceso su di lui e finalmente aveva dato sfogo alle sue fantasie, mentre Paul dava sfogo al suo orgasmo. Da quel momento non si erano più fatti problemi ed erano passati anche a rapporti ben più completi. Se uno dei due aveva voglia, sapeva che l’altro era ben lieto di acconsentire. Non ne avevano mai discusso apertamente, perché parlarne avrebbe inevitabilmente portato a Sabine, quindi era meglio continuare a fare e fingere che tutto fosse normale. Non c’erano paroline dolci tra loro, né un sentimento diverso dall’affetto e dal cameratismo. O almeno questo era ciò che Jake doveva credere, anche perché se si fosse permesso di credere ad altro sarebbe finito con il culo per terra. Paul era sposato e così sarebbe rimasto fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Ovviamente questo non significava che una parte di lui – quella amabile e nascosta – sperasse in un’Apocalisse che avrebbe ribaltato le sorti.

L’Apocalisse in effetti arrivò, ma non andò come previsto.

 

  
«Non mi piace la roba che sta girando ultimamente,» mormorò Jake guardando fuori dal finestrino. La vita a South LA scorreva come sempre sui marciapiedi: battone, tossici, spacciatori. Tutto nella norma. «Alcuni dicono che sia arrivato un nuovo signore della droga in città, hai sentito?» chiese poi voltandosi a guardare il collega che guidava lentamente, con una mano sul volante e l’altro braccio appoggiato al finestrino, le dita che gli sfioravano le labbra.  
«Sì, ho sentito,» rispose Paul senza voltarsi. «Rivera o qualcosa di simile.»  
«Eh, come se non ne avessimo abbastanza di traficantes. Cazzo, questo posto pullula! Non pensavo ci fosse spazio per uno nuovo. Dev’essere un bel po’ cazzuto per esser riuscito a inserirsi tenendosi le palle ancora attaccate.»  
South LA era una delle peggiori parti di Los Angeles. Il tasso di criminalità era altissimo e le gang erano a ogni angolo di strada. Inutile dire che i morti ammazzati erano un numero spaventosamente alto, anche se, per la maggior parte, si trattava di regolamenti tra bande. Jake non ci perdeva il sonno di certo. Certo, non era bello vedere un ragazzetto con la maglietta di due taglie più grande e i pantaloni con il cavallo che gli arrivava al ginocchio, steso su un marciapiede con un foro in fronte, o in mezzo al petto, ma questi ragazzi sapevano a cosa andavano incontro. Era una scelta ben precisa la loro. South LA era uno schifo e uno schifo sarebbe sempre rimasto. A volte Jake si chiedeva perché diavolo avesse acconsentito a trasferirsi lì e a quella divisione, ma ai tempi gli sembrava una cosa intelligente. Stupido.  
La cosa che ora lo stupiva, però, era come questo Rivera fosse riuscito ad arrivare lì, iniziare a spacciare sotto il naso di tutti ed essere addirittura rispettato. I misteri della malavita. E poi, era circondato da uno strano alone di mistero. Jake quasi ridacchiò al pensiero di aver addirittura sentito qualcuno che lo paragonava al famoso Kaiser Soze de I soliti sospetti. Non lo si vedeva mai, si conosceva solo il suo nome, e la gente che lavorava per lui sembrava non saperlo. Sì, faceva molto Soze, in effetti.  
«Oh, il turno è quasi finito,» disse Jake guardando l’orologio, riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri. Si voltò e lanciò un’occhiata al suo partner. Si schiarì la voce e buttò lì con nonchalance: «Che fai? Vai a casa subito o passi da me per una birra?»  
Paul si voltò con l’aria un po’ assente e corrugò le sopracciglia. «Oh, no. No, vado a casa subito. Ho promesso a Sabine che stasera l’avrei portata fuori a cena.»  
Una punta di delusione si fece sentire nello stomaco di Jake, ma l’uomo annuì come se niente fosse. «Certo, okay. Hai già deciso dove portarla?»  
Paul sorrise. «È un ristorante nuovo. Olandese mi pare. Tutto pieno di specchi e candele. Figo.»  
Jake si fermò a guardare quel sorriso per qualche istante e poi voltò di nuovo la testa per osservare la strada. «Poi fammi sapere com’è, magari ci vado pure io.»  
«Perché? Hai finalmente trovato qualcuno che ha acconsentito a uscire con te?»  
Quella faceva male. Era vero che Jake non aveva relazioni stabili da una vita, né a dire il vero relazioni non stabili, ma il fatto era che passava tutto il giorno con Paul e Paul soddisfaceva, al momento, ogni sua esigenza. Ecco, forse si era adagiato un po’ troppo sulla convinzione che il suo partner potesse bastargli vita natural durante.  
«Fanculo,» borbottò in risposta, continuando a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
Quando Paul si fermò davanti ad uno dei bar in cui erano soliti andare a raccogliere qualche informazione, Jake si voltò e lo guardò in silenzio. «Che ci facciamo qui?»  
«Tico mi ha chiamato prima. Sai quel Rivera che dicevi? Me ne ha accennato e vorrebbe dirmi un paio di cose. Aspettami qui. Torno subito.»  
Jake assottigliò lo sguardo e avrebbe anche ribattuto qualcosa di sarcastico se il suo collega non fosse sceso dall’auto prima che potesse farlo.  
E se il mondo non fosse esploso cinque minuti dopo, quando Jake era sceso per raggiungerlo nel vicolo.  
  


Quando Jake riaprì gli occhi, gli sembrava di avere dei pesi attaccati alle ciglia. Le palpebre erano così pesanti che non riusciva a sollevarle più di un millimetro. Sentiva gli occhi ruotare verso l’interno come se fosse strabico e la spossatezza era incredibile.  
Alzare una mano dalla pancia dove era appoggiata, probabilmente, avrebbe richiesto tutta la sua energia visto che sembrava pesare un quintale. La bocca era secca, impastata, e anche i muscoli della mascella sembravano aver subito la stessa sorte di tutto il resto del corpo ed essere diventati improvvisamente troppo difficili da muovere.  
La luce era tenue attorno a lui e le voci erano basse, sussurrate.  
Finalmente riuscì a fare un suono e in quello stesso istante le voci cessarono. Percepì la presenza di un paio di persone al suo fianco. Una carezza sul viso: sua madre. Una carezza sui capelli: suo padre.  
Lottò con tutte le sue forze e riuscì finalmente ad aprire gli occhi, anche se la messa fuoco lasciava molto a desiderare.  
«Jake, bentornato.»  
Questo era un medico, se il camice bianco e la cartelletta che aveva tra le mani erano degli indizi.  
«Cosa mi è successo?» biascicò l’agente corrugando le sopracciglia. «Paul?» chiese subito dopo ricordando la corsa nel vicolo.  
Una voce dal fondo della stanza gli fece sollevare il capo. Era il suo capitano.  
«Siete stati vittima di un’esplosione,» gli spiegò il capitano Fisher. «Pensiamo che sia stato Rivera. Probabilmente voleva eliminare un po’ di concorrenza e direi che ce l’ha fatta. C’era un raduno di piccoli spacciatori in quel vicolo. Dieci morti e quattro feriti.»  
Il cuore di Jake cominciò a battergli forte nel petto. Guardò i suoi genitori, che lo stavano osservando con aria seria e preoccupata, e poi il suo capitano.  
«E Paul?»  
Il medico intervenne e si avvicinò alla macchinetta collegata a Jake che stava emettendo segnali in sintonia con la sua agitazione.  
«Direi che è meglio se lo lasciamo riposare ancora un po’.»  
«Paul?» ripeté Jake guardando a turno i presenti nella stanza.  
«Agente Malloy, è meglio se ora si riposa. È stato vittima di un’esplosione ed è stato in coma farmacologico per una settimana, quindi…»  
«Voglio sapere dove cazzo è Paul!» cercò di gridare Jake, incurante del dolore al petto, alle gambe, alle braccia, alle spalle. Ovunque, a dire il vero.  
«Paul non ce l’ha fatta.»  
Nelle orecchie iniziò a farsi avanti pericolosamente un ronzio sempre più insistente, campanello d’allarme della perdita dei sensi. La testa gli girava e Jake dovette chiudere gli occhi per recuperare un po’ di razionalità e non cedere al panico e alla disperazione.  
«Paul non ce l’ha fatta.» «Paul non ce l’ha fatta.» «Paul non ce l’ha fatta.»  
Quella frase gli girava in loop nella mente e il suo corpo aveva preso a tremare, così come il suo cuore aveva iniziato a martellargli nel petto, mandando un segnale preoccupante dalla macchina attaccata al suo petto.  
Sua madre e suo padre si avvicinarono rapidamente al letto e il medico fece altrettanto, controllando le funzioni vitali di Jake.  
«Si calmi, va tutto bene…»  
«Col cazzo che va tutto bene,» gracchiò Jake cercando di deglutire.  
Un attimo dopo, dovevano avergli infilato qualcosa nella flebo perché si addormentò di nuovo. Un sonno senza sogni, un sonno buio, nero e profondo.


	2. Chapter 2

Riprendersi dalle gravi ferite che aveva riportato fu più lungo e difficile di quanto Jake non avesse messo in conto. Il suo carattere, già abbastanza difficile, fu messo a dura prova e il fatto di aver perso il suo collega e amante e non aver nemmeno potuto presenziare al funerale non migliorò le cose.

Sua madre e suo padre si alternavano in ospedale, nonostante lui insistesse di non aver bisogno di loro. Da un lato era vero, ormai era fuori pericolo e poteva benissimo pensare a se stesso, dall’altro lato, però, era psicologicamente fragile, e avere qualcuno che lo distraesse e sviasse i suoi pensieri da ciò che era successo era una buona cosa.

Il capitano Fisher era passato un paio di volte, così come avevano fatto anche gli altri colleghi del distretto. C’era stato cameratismo sì, ma davanti a Jake sembrava che camminassero tutti in punta di piedi, come se fosse un cazzo di fragile vaso in procinto di frantumarsi in mille pezzi. Soffriva, certo. La perdita di Paul non era facile da accettare – e non era ancora detto che l’avrebbe fatto – ma odiava vedere gli sguardi sfuggenti che i suoi colleghi si scambiavano quando erano ai piedi del suo letto.

«Voglio sapere quando mi fate uscire di qui,» ringhiò al dottore che lo stava visitando. Lo stesso dottore che aveva visto quando aveva aperto gli occhi la prima volta. «È già passata una settimana e ho bisogno di andarmene di qui,» rincarò quando notò l’occhiata placida del medico.

«Jake, io capisco che voglia uscire, ma è saltato letteralmente in aria con l’esplosione. Le abbiamo asportato la milza e ha due costole rotte. Per non parlare del trauma cranico e della frattura del radio.»

«Niente che non possa gestire fuori da qui,» ribatté Jake facendo spallucce. «Vi conviene lasciarmi andare prima che cominci a spaventare le infermiere mostrandogli i gioielli di famiglia o a sbraitare loro contro.»

«In tal caso la trasferiremmo in psichiatria,» rispose calmo il dottore segnando qualcosa sulla cartelletta.

Jake sbuffò e si lasciò andare contro i cuscini, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Non ce la faceva davvero più a stare lì. Voleva tornare sulla strada, voleva indagare su quello che era successo e capire chi avesse compiuto la strage che gli aveva strappato il suo collega. E il suo amante.

Sentì un’improvvisa voglia di piangere ma chiuse gli occhi e serrò la mascella, dicendosi che non sarebbe servito a niente e che avrebbe avuto modo e tempo di farlo quando avrebbe risolto il caso. Caso che, ovviamente, sapeva di non poter seguire. Il capitano gliel’aveva già fatto capire in molti modi. Era un caso federale e loro non solo non erano dell’FBI, ma non erano nemmeno della Omicidi. Il fatto che fosse coinvolto un agente poi, rendeva il tutto più complicato, e Jake non poteva permettersi di incasinare le cose. Lo sapeva e non voleva che accadesse niente del genere, ma da lì a essere convinto di starsene buono in un angolo ce ne passava.

«Scherzi a parte, dottore. Quando potrò uscire da qui? Mi sta venendo la bava alla bocca.»

Il medico ridacchiò mentre eseguiva la routine controllandogli i parametri vitali e tutto ciò che era connesso alle sue ferite.

«Penso ci vorrà ancora qualche giorno. Dev’essere paziente.»

«Non sono mai stato paziente in vita mia,» ringhiò Jake sbuffando infastidito.

«Chissà perché, le credo sulla parola,» ridacchiò il medico.

Jake gli scoccò un’occhiataccia. Un simpaticone, proprio.

«Malloy, non hai ancora finito di appestare questo povero dottore?»

La voce del capitano attirò l’attenzione di Jake, che si voltò verso la porta, dove la mole imponente di Fisher riempiva buona parte della soglia.

Quando il capitano si fece avanti, alle sue spalle spuntò una testa bionda e il cuore di Jake smise di battere per un istante. _I capelli di Paul…_

E quando la testa si scostò, il respiro di Jake si fece accelerato. _Dio, come assomiglia a Paul…_

Il medico si voltò e corrugò la fronte, guardando preoccupato il suo paziente. «Va tutto bene?» chiese auscultando il petto di Jake.

Lui annuì in risposta e si leccò le labbra aride, cercando di sorridere al suo capo, lanciando occhiate furtive allo spilungone accanto a lui, che non conosceva ma che  già gli creava problemi. Chi cazzo era?

«Malloy, volevo aspettare che rientrassi alla centrale per parlartene, ma anch’io ho dei superiori, che a quanto pare hanno il pepe al culo. Vogliono che riporti le mie squadre in azione il prima possibile – lo so, sono dei bastardi senza cuore, ma Rivera ha fatto girare i coglioni a molte persone – e così sono qui per presentarti il tuo nuovo collega. Sebastian Craig.»

Jake sbatté le palpebre e fissò per un po’ il capitano prima di lanciare un’occhiata a Sebastian che alzò la mano e mosse le dita in segno di saluto. La somiglianza con Paul gli faceva male al cuore e gli faceva venire la nausea. Che scherzo di merda era?

«È una battuta, vero?» gracchiò Jake stringendo le lenzuola nei pugni. «Non ho bisogno di un nuovo collega, capo. Ho solo bisogno di uscire di qui!»

Sebastian abbassò lo sguardo e non disse nulla. Mossa intelligente. Jake non era del tutto certo che avrebbe potuto sopportare un’altra somiglianza con Paul, se anche la sua voce fosse stata simile.

«Lo decido io di cosa hai bisogno, Malloy. Per ora, hai bisogno di rimetterti in sesto, poi avrai bisogno di un periodo di riposo e una bella serie di sedute dallo psicologo. Poi, quando deciderò che sei sceso a un livello accettabile di autolesionismo, ti riprenderò alla centrale. E farai coppia con Craig. È un novellino, ma per quanto breve, ha un curriculum impressionante. Lavorava nel Bronx. Penso che pochi mesi lì siano come alcuni anni in un bel quartiere calmo e lussuoso. Che dici?»

«Come se gliene fregasse un cazzo di quello che penso,» bofonchiò Jake.

«Prego?» chiese Fisher aggrottando la fronte.

Jake sospirò e scosse la testa. «Niente, niente. Ok. Vedremo.»

«No, Malloy. La democrazia esiste, ma non all’interno delle forze dell’ordine. Quindi non c’è un vedremo, ma c’è un ‘sì, signore’.»

Fisher non era male come capo, peccato che quando Dio aveva distribuito la sensibilità, lui doveva essere al cesso.

 

 

«Sembra che oggi ti dimetteranno,» esordì Sebastian entrando nella stanza di Jake con un bicchiere di Starbucks in mano, i soliti capelli arruffati, i jeans larghi e la maglietta dall’ampio scollo che gli stava come sempre un po’ di traverso e mostrava una parte di pettorale e la catenina lunga che scendeva a nascondersi sotto la stoffa. Non aveva proprio niente del poliziotto.

Jake gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, lasciando scivolare le gambe dal letto per mettersi seduto. Erano passati cinque giorni dal momento in cui Fisher gli aveva presentato il suo nuovo collega, ma l’accettazione della cosa, da parte di Jake, era ancora ferma a livello zero. C’era da ammettere che il ragazzo era tosto e non si perdeva d’animo. Sembrava non notare neppure l’impegno che il suo nuovo collega ci metteva per ignorarlo.

Dal primo giorno, Sebastian era passato a trovare Jake tutti i giorni, a volte la mattina a volte a fine turno, per raccontargli un po’ come stavano andando le cose senza di lui e anche per cercare di conoscerlo meglio. Non che avesse avuto molto successo visto che Jake _Muro di Gomma_ Malloy continuava a esprimersi a monosillabi e non faceva altro che ringhiare qualche parola qua e là. E per fortuna che la voce di Sebastian non aveva niente a che fare con quella di Paul, altrimenti era improbabile che non ne avrebbe tollerato la presenza.

A volte Sebastian si lasciava sfuggire qualcosa riguardo alle indagini in corso, ma Fisher era stato molto chiaro sul ‘non coinvolgere Malloy’, quindi limitava le informazioni al minimo, cosa che irritava ancora di più il suo nuovo collega.

«Era ora, cazzo,» ribatté Jake alzandosi da letto e rimettendosi subito seduto quando si ricordò di essere quasi chiappe al vento. Il camice era aperto sul retro e quelli che indossava quella mattina non erano di certo gli slip più coprenti del pianeta.

La risatina di Sebastian lo fece girare con la velocità di un crotalo. «Che c’è da ridere?» sibilò.

Sebastian alzò le mani in segno di resa e scosse il capo. «Niente, non pensavo che fossi così pudico. Di certo a parole non lo sei. Non credevo che mostrare il sedere – oltretutto debitamente coperto – ti potesse creare dei problemi. O c’è qualcuno qui che ha attentato alla tua virtù?» ridacchiò Sebastian lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sulla sedia accanto al letto.

Jake stava per rispondergli per le rime quando gli venne in mente Paul, visto che ultimamente la virtù di Jake era in mano sua. Aggrottò la fronte e chiuse la bocca, voltando il viso in modo da nasconderlo al nuovo collega. Gli faceva male pensare a Paul, nonostante cercasse di fare del suo meglio per superare la perdita.

A Sebastian non sfuggì quella reazione e chinò il capo di lato. «Ehi, ho detto qualcosa che non va?» chiese con delicatezza, muovendosi come se fosse in procinto di alzarsi.

«No e resta lì,» mormorò Jake chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi. «Va tutto bene, mi faceva male un po’ il braccio.»

Non era certo che Sebastian se la fosse bevuta, ovviamente, ma almeno il suo nuovo collega non insistette. Forse aveva capito che era già tanto che Jake gli rivolgesse due parole in croce, non era il caso di esagerare e non riuscire a ottenere più nemmeno quelle. E magari finirci lui in croce.

«Il gesso quando lo toglieranno?» chiese il nuovo agente, probabilmente cercando di cambiare discorso.

«Ancora due settimane, come minimo. Ne ho le palle piene,» rispose Jake alzandosi di nuovo dal letto e restando in una posizione che gli permettesse un minimo di decenza mentre cercava gli abiti nell’armadietto, anche se con un braccio ingessato non era facile.

«Lascia, faccio io,» mormorò Sebastian che si era materializzato improvvisamente al suo fianco. Quanto cazzo era alto? Jake sollevò appena il capo e si ritrovò a fissare il profilo del collega. Paul era più basso di lui e quindi più basso di Sebastian e Jake non era abituato, dall’alto del suo metro e ottantacinque, a dover sollevare il capo per guardare da vicino un’altra persona.

«Guarda che non sono invalido, ce la posso fare anche da solo,» ribatté distogliendo lo sguardo dal collega.

«Per quanto sia carino il modo in cui ti ostini a voler fare il duro, mi spiace darti una delusione ma al momento invalido lo sei sul serio. Quindi mettiti lì buono buono e lascia fare a me.»

Mordendosi la lingua per non ribattere al fatto che Sebastian lo avesse definito ‘carino’, Jake grugnì e tornò a sedersi sul letto, osservando il collega che toglieva le sue cose dall’armadietto e le sistemava sul letto e sulla sedia.

«Ti conviene chiamare i tuoi genitori, prima che passino a trovarti e non ti trovino,» iniziò a dire Sebastian, aprendo il borsone che la madre di Jake aveva portato pochi giorni prima con il cambio della biancheria.

«Lo farò appena sarò pronto,» rispose Jake prendendo dei vestiti e avviandosi verso il bagno.

«Ti serve una mano per lavarti?» chiese Sebastian con noncuranza.

«Stai scherzando, vero?» ribatté Jake sbattendo le palpebre. «Cosa sei? Un’infermiera mancata? O sei rimasto impressionato dal mio culo perfetto?»

Sebastian alzò la testa dalla borsa e guardò il collega come se avesse parlato ostrogoto. «A dire il vero avrei chiamato qualcuno per aiutarti. Io non… non avevo messo in conto…»

_Cazzo, che gaffe._

«Ovvio, certo, era una battuta,» si affrettò a interromperlo Jake mentre fuggiva in bagno alla massima velocità consentita a un _invalido_ come lui.

Così facendo si era perso l’accenno di rossore che era comparso sulle guance del collega, ma in compenso la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio gli rimandava tutto il suo di rossore.

Quando Jake finalmente uscì dal bagno, Sebastian era seduto sulla sedia con la borsa ai suoi piedi, più silenzioso del solito.

Beh, se per farlo stare zitto doveva fare delle gaffe, forse poteva fare quel sacrificio.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jake sbatté la portiera quando scese dall’auto. Sebastian l’aveva accompagnato a casa, nonostante le sue rimostranze.

Casa sua era una piccola porzione di una villetta a Silver Lake, abbastanza lontano dalla sua solita zona in cui, giorno dopo giorno, entrava in contatto con la feccia. Non era Beverly Hills, ma era una zona tranquilla, i vicini erano per la maggior parte gente rispettabile e nessuno lo infastidiva più di tanto.

«Ti ho detto che non mi serve la balia!» esclamò mentre arrancava lungo il vialetto che portava alla porta di casa. Perché Sebastian insistesse per restargli così appiccicato era una cosa che non gli era chiara. E poi lui non era abituato a essere controllato a vista. Era uno spirito autonomo, lui.

Il suo collega lo seguiva a testa bassa, con il borsone in mano. «Circa una decina di volte, sì. Ma forse ti sfugge che non m’interessa quello che dici. Fisher è preoccupato per te e mi ha chiesto di stare con te. Tua madre e tuo padre altrettanto, in caso non avessi notato i messaggi subliminali che hanno emanato in questi cinque giorni. E, anche se non posso dire che tu sia una persona che stimola il buonumore, che ti piaccia o no, sono il tuo compagno ora, quindi mi assicurerò che non tratterai troppo male quel tuo culo… perfetto?»

Jake sentì un’ondata inaspettata di rossore risalirgli al viso e si maledisse per l’uscita infelice che aveva fatto in ospedale. Dovevano avergli dato degli antidolorifici davvero pesanti se era stato così fuori di testa da fare una battuta del genere, rischiando di scoprirsi. Non si vergognava di essere gay, ma non era una cosa che diceva a tutti, soprattutto non nel suo ambiente lavorativo, quindi l’argomento _culo_ di solito non era all’ordine del giorno. Trafficò con le chiavi, con la mano sana, e aprì la porta con un grugnito, impegnandosi al massimo per evitare di guardare il collega.

La casa era vuota come sempre, fredda come sempre, buia come sempre, eppure Jake sentì la sensazione di perdita non appena varcò la soglia. Non che lui e Paul avessero una relazione idilliaca e non che il suo ex compagno passasse molto tempo a casa sua, ma improvvisamente la consapevolezza che non ci avrebbe passato più nemmeno un minuto faceva risaltare, agli occhi di Jake, la sterilità di quel luogo.

Allungò una mano e alzò l’interruttore per accendere le luci, prima di avviarsi ad aprire le finestre per fare entrare un po’ d’aria.

Sebastian entrò dietro di lui e si guardò attorno, appoggiando il borsone a terra. Poi si raddrizzò e attese che il padrone di casa tornasse dal giro delle stanze.

Quando Jake arrivò e lo vide sulla soglia di casa, lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Che fai?»

«Non lo so… che faccio?» rispose Sebastian stringendosi nelle spalle.

«O entri o te ne vai,» lo liquidò Jake con un cenno della mano. Si complimentò con se stesso: perlomeno non l’aveva cacciato.

 

Sebastian si chiuse la porta alle spalle e fece un passo avanti, improvvisamente a disagio. Quella casa era così sterile e vuota che non aiutava per niente a farsi un’idea del suo nuovo compagno. Jake era un uomo difficile e aveva già avuto modo di notarlo, ma quel giorno sembrava più corrucciato del solito. Sebastian non lo biasimava. Quello che gli era successo avrebbe segnato chiunque.

 

«Vuoi… acqua?» chiese Jake con la padronanza di linguaggio di un robot. Si era reso conto di essere stato scortese con un ragazzo che, comunque, era lì per aiutarlo. Avrebbe voluto offrirgli qualcosa, ma aveva realizzato solo dopo aver iniziato a parlare che, vista la sua lunga assenza, non aveva niente in frigorifero. Conoscendo sua madre, era di sicuro passata e aveva svuotato tutto.

«Acqua va bene,» annuì Sebastian avviandosi verso il divano e facendo cenno di sedersi, per poi rialzarsi subito quando si rese conto che Jake non avrebbe potuto servire da bere per entrambi con un braccio solo. «Aspetta,» si affrettò a dire, raggiungendo il collega che stava aprendo i mobiletti della cucina. «Ti aiuto,» concluse facendogli un sorriso.

Jake aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma improvvisamente si sentì stanco, molto stanco e lasciò cadere il braccio. «Ok, fai pure,» sospirò andando in salotto e prendendo posto esattamente dove poco prima stava per sedersi Sebastian.

Quando il ragazzo tornò dalla cucina, Jake si prese qualche istante per guardarlo. La somiglianza con Paul era notevole e non aveva ancora capito che sensazioni gli evocasse. C’erano così tante cose da metabolizzare prima di arrivare all’accettazione di ciò che era successo. E Jake si sentiva completamente spiazzato.

Sebastian gli allungò un bicchiere e si sedette accanto a lui, fissando davanti a sé proprio come stava facendo Jake. Era una situazione di stallo per entrambi e nessuno dei due sembrava sapere cosa dire.

Fu Sebastian a spezzare il silenzio.

«Bene, ora che sei a casa cosa intendi fare, visto che non puoi ancora tornare al lavoro?»

Jake fece spallucce e sorseggiò la sua acqua. «Indagherò per conto mio.»

«Eh, no, cazzo!» esclamò Sebastian voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo, facendo quasi sussultare Jake. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva perdere le staffe. «Non cominciamo con queste cazzate, ok? Se Fisher viene a scoprire una cosa simile ti leva il distintivo! Sai benissimo che la morte di un agente coinvolge gli affari interni e siamo tutti sotto una lente d’ingrandimento ora, per cui non cominciare a fare l’eroe solitario!»

Jake ascoltò tutta la tirata del suo compagno e poi assottigliò lo sguardo.

«Oh, ma tu che cazzo vuoi da me, mh? Non ti conosco quasi per niente! Se voglio indagare sulla morte di Paul, indagherò sulla morte di Paul! Lui era… Vaffanculo, okay? Non mi serve che tu stia dalla mia parte. Anzi, non mi servi proprio per niente. Mi arrangerò da solo! Non so nemmeno perché te l’ho detto!»

Sebastian si alzò e guardò il suo collega dall’alto.

«Che ti piaccia o no, _io_ ora sono il tuo collega! Posso capire quello che provi e posso anche sopportare che non mi voglia vicino perché la perdita di Paul è ancora troppo recente, ma non puoi comportarti come se io non esistessi. Non sotto l’aspetto lavorativo, almeno. Non ti piaccio? Mi vuoi ignorare fuori dal lavoro? L’ho capito, non sono stupido, ma se si parla di lavoro, _io_ sono il tuo partner. E non voglio che tu faccia cazzate!»

Jake si alzò, imitando il suo nuovo collega e gli si mise talmente vicino da percepire il calore del suo corpo. Peccato che il fatto che dovette alzare il viso per guardarlo rendesse le sue intenzioni un po’ meno minacciose.

«Non me ne frega un cazzo chi sei. Io manco ti volevo. E no, tu non puoi capire. Tu non sai cosa si prova a perdere un… _collega,_ quindi non venire a farmi la morale. Se non ti piace avermi come partner, puoi sempre chiedere di essere assegnato altrove.»

Sebastian lo guardò con gli occhi fiammeggianti per un istante e poi scosse il capo, facendo un passo indietro.

«Che eri stronzo me l’avevano detto, ma non mi aspettavo che fossi anche stupido.»

Sebastian non si aspettava il pugno che gli arrivò dritto alla mascella. Barcollò all’indietro e si tenne la guancia, strabuzzando gli occhi.

«Ma che cazzo…» balbettò controllandosi il palmo della mano per vedere se il suo _caro_ nuovo collega gli avesse provocato qualche danno.

«Fuori da casa mia,» sibilò Jake con il fiatone, tenendosi il braccio rotto stretto al petto. «Fuori da casa mia o giuro su Dio ti sbatto fuori a calci in culo!»

Sebastian lo fissò per qualche istante e poi girò sui tacchi, avvicinandosi alla porta con un “come vuoi” – o forse era “cazzi tuoi” – che aleggiò nella stanza dopo che fu uscito.

Jake si lasciò cadere sul divano, spompato e tremante di rabbia. Rabbia che scese e si depositò nel suo ventre, prima di risalirgli nello stomaco e nel petto e ancora più su e uscirgli in forma liquida dagli occhi, trasformata in qualcosa di molto simile al dolore.

 

Passarono alcune ore prima che Jake riprendesse il controllo di sé e sui propri pensieri. Non aveva mai avuto un crollo emotivo prima di allora e non pensava nemmeno che l’avrebbe mai avuto, ma il fatto che fosse ridotto a uno straccio lacrimante e tremolante sul divano, scosso dal dolore e dalla rabbia, gli fece pensare che forse, per la prima volta, il grande e duro Jake Malloy era crollato. Per davvero.

Si alzò a fatica e andò in bagno, dove si lavò il viso con una mano sola, prese un sorso d’acqua, si soffiò il naso e inspirò profondamente guardandosi allo specchio.

La sua faccia era un po’ diversa da come ricordava. Le ferite causate dall’esplosione si erano rimarginate e restavano solo dei segnetti qua e là. La barba gli era stata fatta una volta durante la sua permanenza in ospedale e quindi ora il suo viso era ispido e scuro. I capelli erano più arruffati e lunghi del solito e gli occhi sembravano due gamberoni, tanto erano gonfi.

Prese un altro profondo respiro e aprì l’armadietto dei medicinali: aveva bisogno di una pastiglia per il dolore che gli bussava dietro la fronte. Non era abituato a piangere e ora gli pulsava la testa.

Decise di farsi la barba per tornare ad assumere un aspetto più umano, anche se con una sola mano disponibile si preannunciava un’impresa non da poco.

Il silenzio che lo avvolgeva gli ricordò ciò che era successo e sentì una fitta al petto quando ripensò al fatto di non essere nemmeno riuscito ad andare al funerale di Paul. Non che ci fosse molto da salutare. Il suo corpo era praticamente andato in mille pezzi e nel terreno era stata abbassata una bara vuota. Ma il fatto era che non l’aveva salutato.  E l’ultima parola che gli aveva detto era ‘fanculo’. Non un granché come ultimo ricordo.

Non si era mai davvero soffermato a pensare a ciò che provava per il suo collega, e sapeva di aver fatto bene perché, nonostante a volte indugiasse nella speranza che Paul potesse ricambiare in qualche modo i suoi sentimenti, sapeva che non era così. Paul non era innamorato di lui e, di certo, non avrebbe mai lasciato Sabine per avviarsi con lui verso il tramonto. Sabine… prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare anche lei.

Strinse i denti e strizzò gli occhi quando un’altra ondata di malinconia salì a serrargli la gola. Prese un profondo respiro singhiozzante e poi iniziò a radersi al meglio delle sue possibilità.

Avrebbe scoperto chi aveva ucciso Paul. Sarebbe andato a cercare quel figlio di puttana di Rivera e l’avrebbe fatto in mille pezzi con le sue mani. Non gliene fregava niente di quello che gli aveva detto Fisher, o Sebastian.

Quel pensiero lo riportò a ciò che era accaduto qualche ora prima nel suo salotto. Aveva picchiato il suo partner. E non solo. L’aveva fatto dopo avergli rivelato la sua intenzione di indagare sull’omicidio di Paul. Per quanto ne sapeva, Sebastian poteva essere tornato in centrale e aver raccontato tutto al loro capo. Come poteva essere stato così stupido da dire a Sebastian una cosa simile? Colpa della sua faccia sempre sorridente e dei suoi occhioni azzurri. Colpa della sua somiglianza con Paul, cazzo!

Jake sbatté il rasoio nel lavandino e corse a prendere il cellulare.  Sebastian gli aveva dato il suo numero durante la permanenza in ospedale, casomai Jake avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa. Ovviamente, Jake non l’aveva mai chiamato. E ora, mentre cercava il suo numero in rubrica si sentiva nervoso e a disagio.

«Pronto.» La voce di Sebastian era secca e bassa, molto diversa dal solito.

«Ehm, pronto. Sì. Ciao. Sono Jake,» esordì il detective con la voce resa ruvida dal pianto. Non un grande inizio. E poi di certo Sebastian sapeva che era lui a chiamare. Il fatto che non rispondesse dopo il suo approccio tentennante non era un buon segno. Salutare almeno, no?

«Sì, ecco, lo sai che sono io. Ovviamente. Senti, volevo dirti che mi dispiace di aver perso la pazienza prima, ok?»

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio prima che la voce bassa di Sebastian gli arrivasse all’orecchio.

«Non leccarmi il culo, non serve. Non ho detto niente a Fisher.»

_Ma come…?_

Jake si alzò di scatto dal divano dove si era seduto poco prima. «Io non ti sto leccando il culo!»

«No, certo. Mi hai chiamato perché ti dispiace sul serio… Jake, non sforzarti troppo di essere quello che non sei. È tutto a posto. Fai quello che vuoi, basta che non mi coinvolgi. Speravo potessimo almeno provare a essere colleghi, ma non è così. Ho ripensato alle tue parole. Sto andando a fare richiesta di trasferimento. O almeno di un nuovo partner. Buona vita, Jake.»

_Oh, cazzo._

Certo, era quello che gli aveva detto. E certo, al momento lo pensava. Però no, non era quello che voleva _davvero_. Era solo scosso e sconvolto e non era se stesso. O forse sì, ma non era quello il punto. Sebastian si era rivelato un ragazzo disponibile e – a essere onesti – anche fin troppo gentile con lui. Si era anche documentato sul suo lavoro nel Bronx durante la permanenza in ospedale e sapeva che era anche un valido detective.

«Aspetta…» si ritrovò a mormorare Jake prima di sapere cosa dire. «È vero, ti ho chiamato perché ero preoccupato che mi avessi sputtanato con Fisher, ma… mi dispiace davvero per quello che ti ho detto e anche per averti colpito. Non… non sono me stesso ultimamente.»

Dall’altra parte della linea ci fu una risatina sarcastica. «Io invece ho sentito dire che sei sempre un po’ stronzo.»

A Jake, quella risposta fece venire da sorridere. Doveva essere impazzito.

«Non sei uno che lascia perdere facilmente, mh?» chiese tornando a sedersi sul divano. «Senti, quello che dicono di me è vero. Non sono uno facile, ma se resterai, scoprirai che non sono uno che racconta balle. Che ne dici considerare la mia offerta di pace?»

Una sensazione strana si intrufolò nel petto di Jake mentre aspettava la risposta di Sebastian.

«Okay,» mormorò il ragazzo con un sospiro e la sensazione strana nel petto di Jake si tramutò in sollievo.


	4. Chapter 4

La prima seduta dallo psicologo del distretto lasciò Jake devastato. Non voleva andarci e l’aveva messo in chiaro in tutti i modi con il suo capitano, che si era limitato ad ascoltare le sue proteste annuendo di tanto in tanto, per poi alzare il capo dai documenti che aveva davanti e liquidare il suo sottoposto con un, “Non me ne frega proprio un cazzo, Malloy. Se rivuoi il tuo posto ci devi andare, smettila di rompere. E perdio, togliti il bastone che hai nel culo! Dev’essere quello che ti rende insopportabile!”

Come già detto, il capitano Fisher non brillava per sensibilità.

Così, Jake aveva dovuto acconsentire a iniziare le sedute, ma se pensava che sarebbe stato difficile affrontare ciò che era successo, di certo non era preparato a _quanto_ lo sarebbe stato. Solo un appuntamento con lo psicologo e si sentiva passato nel tritacarne.

Gli avevano tolto il gesso da un paio di giorni e finalmente la sua vita – almeno quella quotidiana – era diventata meno complicata. Aveva ripreso il lavoro al distretto, anche se il suo capitano l’aveva inchiodato alla scrivania fino a quando non avesse avuto il via libera dal suo psicologo. Jake odiava dal profondo doversi adeguare, ma non vedeva l’ora di uscire dalla centrale e tornare a battere le strade. Non ne aveva più parlato, ma ciò non significava che avesse smesso di pensare a Rivera. Aveva solo evitato di farne il nome in presenza di chiunque. Anche di Sebastian.

Dopo essersi più o meno riappacificati – Jake era comunque convinto che il collega non gli avesse completamente perdonato la sua aggressione fisica e verbale – si erano visti alcune volte prima che Jake tornasse in ufficio. Sebastian non era più andato a trovarlo quotidianamente come aveva fatto quando era in ospedale e lui doveva ammettere di essere rimasto un po’ deluso.  Si era quasi abituato alla sua presenza, anche se al momento gli era sembrato una fastidiosa spina nel fianco.

Era tutto diverso da com’era con Paul. Paul era sempre sarcastico, così come lo era Jake, mentre Sebastian era più diretto, ma anche più dolce. Paul gli parlava sempre di Sabine e di quello che facevano insieme – cosa che a Jake non entusiasmava per niente – mentre Sebastian sembrava non voler condividere con lui la parte più privata della sua vita. Paul combatteva con Jake per essere la primadonna nella loro coppia, mentre a Sebastian andava bene fare da spalla al collega.

Jake sapeva che continuare a fare paragoni non era salutare, oltre che inutile, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. Forse se gli avessero affiancato un uomo fisicamente completamente diverso da Paul, sarebbe stato diverso.

Ad esempio, probabilmente non avrebbe notato quanto fosse bello. Beh, comunque Sebastian non gli dava l’impressione di essere gay e lui non era certo nello stato d’animo di buttarsi in una nuova relazione, se così poteva definirsi ciò che c’era stato tra lui e Paul.

Mentre guidava per tornare a casa dopo l’appuntamento con lo psicologo, decise di deviare e andare a bere qualcosa. Il giorno seguente era di riposo e l’idea di ubriacarsi lo allettava non poco. Doveva sedare il dolore bruciante che il rivivere gli eventi aveva portato in superficie.

Entrò nel parcheggio di un pub del centro ed entrò, avviandosi verso il bancone di legno scuro. Gli piaceva quel posto, sentiva di legno e birra. Non c’erano molte donne, cosa che a lui non interessava poi molto, ma in compenso c’era un bel tavolo da biliardo.

Si fece servire una pinta di Guinness e si avviò verso il biliardo, appoggiandosi al muro per guardare la partita in corso. Presto una birra divennero due e poi tre, la sua testa si fece più leggera e il dolore più sopportabile. Un paio di volte negli ultimi due minuti il suo sguardo aveva incrociato quello di un ragazzo dall’altra parte della stanza che, come lui, stava guardando la partita.

Quando i giocatori misero via le stecche, lo sconosciuto si staccò dalla parete e si avvicinò a Jake.

«Ti va di giocare?» chiese con un sorriso malizioso.

_Oh, interessante._

«Certo che sì,» rispose Jake avvicinandosi un po’ barcollante alle stecche proprio quando il suo cellulare si mise a suonare. Lo estrasse dalla tasca e se lo mise all’orecchio mentre cercava di liberare una stecca dal supporto.

«Cosa c’è, Seb?» chiese pensando che il collega lo stesse chiamando per qualcosa inerente al lavoro.

«Ciao a te, Jake. Ma che bel tono strascicato che hai. Hai bevuto parecchio direi. Sei in un bar?»

«Ah ha. Da O’Reilly a Downton. Mi faccio una partita a biliardo. Perché mi hai chiamato?» chiese voltandosi verso il ragazzo che lo stava aspettando al tavolo da biliardo.

Ci fu un attimo di titubanza dall’altro lato del telefono e poi la voce di Sebastian gli arrivò gentile e premurosa. «Volevo sapere com’era andata la prima seduta. Immagino che non sia stato facile…»

«Infatti,» tagliò corto Jake, facendo cenno al barman di servirgli la quarta birra. «Ecco perché sono qui a bere e giocare. Ora se non ti spiace vorrei stordirmi in pace.»

Sebastian sospirò. «Non penso sia una buona idea.»

«So che ferirò il tuo fragile ego, Craig, ma non sono cazzi tuoi.»

 

Dio, com’era ubriaco. Non si ricordava il tempo che quattro birre _solamente_ lo mandassero in orbita in quel modo. Probabilmente era lo stress a cui era stato sottoposto in quel periodo. Doveva avergli abbassato la soglia di sopportazione. Più di una volta aveva mancato la palla con la stecca e riso di se stesso come un cretino.

Il suo avversario – Mark gli pareva che si chiamasse – aveva approfittato della situazione. In ogni senso. Continuava a vincere e, cosa che a Jake dava meno fastidio, continuava a strusciarsi contro il suo culo ogni volta che lui si piegava per tirare. Proprio in quel momento Jake stava pensando che forse avrebbe potuto appoggiare la stecca e trascinarlo nel bagno del pub.

Solo che proprio in quello stesso momento, sollevando il viso per guardare la linea di tiro si trovò a fissare un cavallo dei pantaloni vagamente noto. Non che avesse l’abitudine di studiare il cavallo dei pantaloni della gente, ma quello di Sebastian era molto… _tipico_. Sì, forse l’aveva guardato un paio di volte, ma niente di che.

«Seb?» chiese sollevando le sopracciglia con un sorriso storto e ubriaco.

Il suo collega stava in piedi vicino al tavolo da biliardo con le braccia incrociate, guardandolo con le sopracciglia corrugate e con aria preoccupata.

«Ciao, Jake,» lo salutò Sebastian lanciando un’occhiata all’uomo che stava in piedi alle spalle del collega.

«Come mai sei qui?» chiese Jake raddrizzandosi sulle gambe malferme e girando attorno al tavolo prima di sedersi sopra di esso, di fronte a Sebastian, con la stecca fra le gambe aperte.

«Volevo vedere come stavi. Ormai mi sto abituando ai tuoi insulti, collega, quindi me ne sono fregato delle tue parole e sono venuto qui. Pensavo che forse sarebbe stato meglio se avessi qualcuno con cui parlare stasera...»

Jake ridacchiò e scosse il capo. «Non avevi di meglio da fare, eh? Tu devi avere davvero lo spirito della crocerossina. Comunque sto bene… gioco, bevo e mi stordisco. Sto benissimo.»

«A me non sembra,» insistette Sebastian guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Lascia che ti porti a casa.»

Jake sollevò un sopracciglio e guardò il collega come se fosse pazzo. «Scherzi, vero? Sto giocando.»

«Sei ubriaco.»

«E a te che ti frega?»

«Sei il mio partner.»

«Sono un adulto.»

«Sei un coglione.»

Jake assottigliò lo sguardo, irritato. «Ho passato una giornata di merda e tu mi dai del coglione? Ma che cazzo di amico sei? Perché non ti levi dalle palle e mi lasci fare quello che voglio?»

Mark – se si chiamava così – si avvicinò a loro e guardò Jake. «Non finiamo la partita?» chiese con l’aria delusa.

«Arrivo subito,» rispose Jake continuando a fissare Sebastian. «Il mio collega se ne sta andando.»

«Oh, è il tuo collega!» esclamò Mark con un sorriso sollevato. «Pensavo fosse il tuo ragazzo.»

Jake rise sguaiatamente e si voltò verso Sebastian, squadrandolo da capo a piedi. «Nah, è troppo etero per me,» biascicò senza rendersi pienamente conto di ciò che stava dicendo.

Sebastian sgranò gli occhi azzurri e arrossì improvvisamente e Jake pensò che fosse più carino del solito. In quel momento, il cellulare di Sebastian suonò e lui lo prese dalla tasca, voltandosi mentre rispondeva, ma non senza prima aver lanciato un’occhiataccia a Mark.

«Pronto? Sì, piccola…»

Queste furono le uniche parole che Jake sentì prima di girarsi verso Mark e mettergli una mano dietro la nuca, per poi infilargli la lingua in gola. Come gli era venuto in mente di fare una cosa simile con Sebastian lì vicino – o perché – non lo sapeva. Presi dalla foga del bacio, i due uomini, mollarono entrambi la stecca che, cadendo a terra, fece un rumore del diavolo.

Sebastian sussultò e si voltò, trovandosi davanti a una scena alla quale non era preparato.

«Sì, ti voglio bene anch’io. A dopo,» mormorò prima di chiudere la comunicazione e afferrare Jake per un braccio.

«Ehi!» protestò l’uomo sputacchiando e cercando di mantenersi in equilibrio

«Ora ti porto a casa.»

«Lasciami andare!» inveì Jake guardando verso Mark che osservava allibito la scena, con le braccia aperte.

«No,» rispose semplicemente Sebastian sbattendo delle banconote sul bancone e trascinando fuori il collega che si agitava come un ossesso. O almeno pensava di farlo. Era talmente ubriaco che i suoi movimenti erano sconclusionati e per niente minacciosi.

«Vaffanculo! Vaffanculo! Lasciami, Seb!»

Sebastian lo ignorò e lo caricò in macchina, avviando il motore e partendo a razzo mentre Jake sbraitava accanto a lui.

«Sei nato così rompicoglioni o lo sei diventato? Forse sarei anche riuscito a scopare stasera! Che cazzo ti è saltato in testa di portarmi via così?»

Sebastian non lo guardò ma gli rispose. «Jake, sei scosso e hai bisogno di tranquillità. Non è scopando con il primo che capita che sistemerai le cose.»

«So io di cosa ho bisogno! Ho bisogno di un bel cazzo grosso e duro! Contento?»

Sul viso di Sebastian passarono dieci sfumature diverse di rosso e Jake si rese conto solo in quel momento del bellissimo _coming out_ che aveva fatto con il suo nuovo collega. E anche del fatto che l’aveva scioccato a morte.

Si zittì e incrociò le braccia sul petto, guardando fuori dal finestrino come un bambino con il broncio.

«Quindi sei gay,» mormorò Sebastian lanciandogli un’occhiata di traverso.

«No, faccio finta,» sibilò Jake.

«Ok.»

Jake si voltò verso il collega e lo guardò con sospetto. «Ok, cosa? Sei infastidito? Sei omofobo? Non vuoi far coppia con un finocchio?»

Sebastian si voltò a guardarlo. «Jake, calmati. Ho detto ok perché è ok. Non ho problemi con il fatto che tu sia gay, va bene?»

Jake strinse i denti e tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino. «Però mi hai impedito di scopare stasera. Non so se potrò mai perdonartelo.»

Sebastian fece un sorrisetto. «Quel tipo non mi piaceva. Secondo me potresti puntare più in alto. E poi fidati, sei così ubriaco che non sarebbe una bella scopata.»

«Oh, e tu che ne sai? E per tua informazione, a me l’alcol non fa un effetto negativo, anzi divento duro come una roccia.»

Jake stava straparlando ma non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto.

«A Paul piaceva quando bevevo,» mormorò sovrappensiero, talmente piano da non essere quasi udibile. «Diceva che diventavo ancora più voglioso…»

Sebastian però lo sentì eccome. Si voltò di scatto e guardò il collega, incapace di chiedergli chiarimenti su quello che aveva appena sentito. 

«Voglio scopare,» piagnucolò Jake con gli occhi che gli si facevano sempre più pesanti. «Voglio scopare e tu hai rovinato tutto,» mormorò poi con la testa che cominciava a ciondolare.

Pochi istanti dopo stava dormendo.

Sebastian lo guardò e fece un piccolo sospiro. «Dio, Jake…» mormorò scostandogli una ciocca di capelli scuri. «Se tu e Paul… devi essere distrutto… Ma ti meriti di meglio di una scopata nei cessi di un bar.»

Una volta arrivati, spense il motore e scese per fare il giro dell’auto. Aprì la portiera e si caricò il collega in braccio, cercando nelle sue tasche le chiavi. E trovando la prova che le parole di Jake erano vere. Ce l’aveva davvero duro come la roccia _. Merda._

Cercando di ignorare la cosa, Sebastian aprì la porta di casa e portò Jake a letto, dove lo depose il più delicatamente possibile. Lo ricoprì e poi andò in bagno. Prese un bicchiere d’acqua e due aspirine, lasciando tutto sul comodino.

Scostò di nuovo i capelli dalla fronte di Jake e gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra. «Dormi, stupido. E fidati un po’ di me…»


	5. Chapter 5

Quando Jake aprì gli occhi, si sentì per un attimo in preda alla confusione e dovette concentrarsi per riuscire a ricordarsi di essere stato al pub e di essere poi stato trascinato via da Sebastian.

Si mise a sedere sul letto con un grugnito. Una fitta dietro le palpebre gli disse che, a trentaquattro anni, prendere sbronze simili non era salutare. Abbassò lo sguardo e notò di essere ancora completamente vestito. La seconda cosa che notò furono le aspirine sul comodino e il bicchiere d’acqua.

Sebastian era stato davvero premuroso. Si fece l’appunto mentale di chiamarlo per ringraziarlo. Subito dopo però, ebbe un flash della sera precedente in cui lui prima ficcava la lingua in gola a Mark e poi gridava di volere un cazzo grosso e duro.

«Oh, merda!» esclamò lasciandosi cadere sul materasso con le mani nei capelli. Alla faccia del _coming out_! Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato ora Sebastian…

Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di riportare alla memoria l’espressione del collega, ma non gli sembrava che fosse rimasto particolarmente inorridito dal suo essere gay. E dal suo esserlo così… _apertamente._

«Oh, sei sveglio. Mi pareva di aver sentito la tua voce.»

Jake sobbalzò sul letto con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto, in gola e dolorosamente nelle tempie.

Sebastian era sulla soglia di camera sua, arruffato e insonnolito, e lo stava guardando con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri.

«Ma… tu… che ci fai qui?» chiese Jake con voce impastata, cercando di recuperare un minimo di autocontrollo.

«È il nostro giorno libero e visto lo stato in cui eri ieri sera, ho pensato che forse avrei fatto meglio a rimanere. Ho dormito sul divano,» rispose Sebastian indicando un punto alle proprie spalle. «Spero che la cosa non ti dia fastidio.»

Jake scosse il capo, troppo incredulo per aprire bocca di nuovo. Non gli era mai capitato niente di simile. Non gli era mai nemmeno capitato che qualcuno dei suoi amanti – ok, Paul – si fermasse fino al mattino seguente. Cosa doveva dire? Grazie?

«Ehm… è stato un pensiero gentile. Grazie.»

Ecco, non ci voleva poi molto, no? Ora probabilmente avrebbe dovuto aggiungere qualcosa riguardo al suo comportamento della sera precedente.

Sebastian fece un sorriso e Jake sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. Era proprio un bel sorriso. No, forse non era il caso di rivangare il suo coming out. Non ancora. Se Sebastian avesse voluto dirgli qualcosa, poteva sempre farlo.

«Vado a farmi una doccia: puzzo,» mugugnò Jake alzandosi dal letto e guardando schifato la maglia che aveva indosso.

«Ok. Io preparo il caffè, se vuoi. Ne berrei volentieri una tazza,» sbadigliò Sebastian grattandosi la nuca.

Jake annuì, ancora un po’ imbambolato, e corse a rifugiarsi in bagno, nascondendosi alla vista del suo nuovo collega. Quando si guardò allo specchio per poco non urlò.

Era così che l’aveva visto Sebastian? Oddio…

I capelli, da un lato erano in piedi e sparavano in ogni direzione mentre dall’altro erano completamente appiccicati al lato della testa. La pelle era pallida e sudaticcia. Una scia di saliva secca partiva dall’angolo della bocca e arrivava al mento.  Aveva sbavato!

«Cazzo!» imprecò aprendo l’acqua della doccia.

Non che volesse fare colpo su Sebastian, ovviamente. No, certo che no. Però la sua dignità era una cosa importante per lui.

Cercò di scacciare il pensiero di come potesse essere sembrato al suo collega e si infilò sotto l’acqua per lavare via la sbronza, il mal di testa, la puzza e la vergogna.

Quando ne uscì e aprì la porta del bagno, fu richiamato in cucina da un delizioso profumo di caffè.

«Eccomi,» mugugnò entrando a piedi nudi nella stanza. Si era messo un paio di jeans e una maglietta sbrindellata. Non si differenziava poi molto dal suo look quotidiano fra le strade di Los Angeles. Solo, era più pulito.

I capelli scuri gli ricadevano davanti agli occhi e aveva un accenno di crescita di barba sul viso.

Sebastian si voltò con due tazze di caffè in mano e gliene allungò una, dopo aver tentennato solo per un attimo.

«Sarebbe troppo chiederti se posso usare la doccia anch’io?» chiese poi il ragazzo passandosi una mano nei capelli. «Non sei l’unico che ha avuto una nottataccia.»

«Non eri obbligato a fermarti. Comunque vai pure,» ribatté subito Jake, tornando al suo solito carattere adorabile.

«Lo so,» annuì Sebastian con tono monocorde dopo aver preso un sorso di caffè. «Ma anche se potrà sembrarti strano perché non lontano dal tuo modo di essere, c’è ancora gente gentile a questo mondo. E grazie,» aggiunse passandogli accanto prima di dirigersi verso il bagno.

Jake lo seguì con lo sguardo, indugiando per un istante sul suo sedere nascosto dai jeans morbidi e poi alzò la testa di scatto.

Gli aveva appena dato del cafone?

Stizzito, si avviò verso il salotto e si lasciò cadere sul divano, iniziando a scorrere i numeri sulla rubrica del suo cellulare.

Non gli interessava cosa aveva detto il suo capo e non gli interessava degli Affari Interni o dell’FBI. Lui voleva indagare sulla morte di Paul.

Sapeva che l’esplosione aveva fatto molte vittime, ma si chiese se fosse possibile che qualcuno avesse visto qualcosa, se ci fosse qualche testimone che potesse dargli qualche indicazione.

Chiamò alcuni dei suoi contatti ma sembrava che nessuno avesse informazioni utili. Possibile che quel bastardo di Rivera fosse così potente e così irraggiungibile?

«Fanculo!» sbottò Jake lanciando il cellulare sul divano.

«Ci sarà mai il giorno in cui mi farai un sorriso e mi parlerai in modo gentile?»

La voce di Sebastian lo fece sussultare di nuovo. Jake voltò il capo e per poco non ingoiò, masticò e sputò la lingua quando vide la scena davanti a sé.

Sebastian aveva l’asciugamano intorno al collo e ne teneva le estremità con le mani. Indossava solo i jeans che aveva la sera precedente e Jake non poté non notare quanto gli scendessero sui fianchi e quanto fossero delineati i suoi muscoli. Tutti. Dai pettorali, agli addominali, a quelli del fianco. La sua pelle aveva un colore dorato che si sposava alla perfezione con il biondo dei capelli, ora bagnati dopo la doccia. Aveva solo una spruzzata di peli castano chiaro sul petto e il resto era… perfetto.

_Che cazzo?_

«Penso di no,» si rispose Sebastian notando il completo silenzio da parte del collega.

Jake si riscosse e sbatté le palpebre. «Scusa, dicevi?» chiese schiarendosi la gola.

«Niente di importante,» borbottò Sebastian, passandosi un’ultima volta la salvietta sui capelli. Quel movimento fece guizzare i muscoli delle braccia e della schiena, ora perfettamente visibile mentre il ragazzo si avviava in cucina. C’era un bel tatuaggio sulla sua spalla sinistra e Jake cercò di decifrare cosa fosse, ma non ci riuscì perché Sebastian vi buttò sopra la salvietta.

In quel momento, il cellulare del ragazzo suonò e lui lo estrasse dalla tasca, lanciando una breve occhiata a Jake prima di rispondere. Aveva uno sguardo strano, come se non fosse certo di poterlo fare.

Jake non ci diede molto peso e si alzò per andare in cucina. Voleva prepararsi un sandwich, non voleva origliare.

Inevitabilmente, però, percepì dei brevi stralci di conversazione. La voce di Sebastian era bassa e lui si era allontanato da Jake per tornare in salotto.

«No, non sono tornato stanotte… Prometto che mi farò perdonare, ok? Non lo so, forse fra poco. Ci vediamo dopo.»

Jake, che aveva allungato il collo con nonchalance, tornò a concentrarsi sul suo sandwich, chiedendosi se Sebastian fosse sposato. O fidanzato. Il tono che aveva usato era molto dolce e il sorriso sul suo viso era… innamorato? Doveva chiederglielo? Sospirò e si costrinse a non pensare a nulla. Non avrebbe fatto domande. Non erano fatti suoi. Se Sebastian avesse voluto dirglielo, l’avrebbe fatto, no?

«Vuoi anche tu qualcosa da mangiare?» chiese invece quando il collega tornò in cucina.

«Volentieri, grazie,» rispose Sebastian con un sorriso luminoso. Cos’aveva da essere sempre così gentile e radioso, Jake non lo capiva.

«Posso sapere per cos’era il _fanculo_ di prima?» aggiunse poi il giovane mentre si sedeva al bancone della cucina.

Jake lo occhieggiò, costringendo i suoi occhi a restare in un punto imprecisato che partiva dalla clavicola di Sebastian in su. Forse poteva suggerirgli di mettersi una maglietta, ma ciò avrebbe significato ammettere che la visione del suo corpo nudo lo turbava in qualche modo.

«Nessuno sa dirmi niente del giorno dell’esplosione,» mugugnò Jake chiudendo il panino di Sebastian e offrendoglielo.

Il ragazzo sospirò e scosse il capo. «Jake, lascia perdere… So che vuoi vendicarti di Paul, ma è troppo pericoloso. Non voglio che tu metta a repentaglio la tua vita e la tua carriera.»

«Perché? Non mi conosci quasi. Non è che siamo partner da anni. E di me non sai un cazzo, quindi…»

Sebastian assottigliò lo sguardo. «Posso anche non sapere un cazzo, ma so che non sei stupido. Nonostante tu stia facendo del tuo meglio per dar prova del contrario!»

Jake serrò la mascella e sbatté la mano sul bancone. Sebastian non si mosse di mezzo centimetro, né abbassò lo sguardo. Coraggioso…

Restarono entrambi in silenzio a fissarsi e Jake sarebbe stato disonesto se avesse detto di non sentire l’attrazione violenta che lo spingeva verso Sebastian. Il ragazzo aveva perso l’espressione dolce e innamorata che aveva avuto al telefono poco prima, e anche quella radiosa di quando aveva accettato il panino, ma quella che aveva ora, così dura e seria… era dannatamente eccitante.

«Oggi è il mio giorno libero e faccio quel cazzo che mi pare. Tu puoi sempre levarti dai coglioni quando più ti aggrada,» sibilò Jake con voce terrosa.

Un istante dopo Sebastian era a un centimetro da lui. Si era alzato e gli si era fatto vicino con la velocità di un serpente a sonagli. Jake dovette ingoiare un grido di spavento – o un gemito di eccitazione? – quando se lo trovò così vicino. Quell’ultima provocazione doveva essere stata una provocazione di troppo.

Il profumo di pulito che emanava quel ragazzo era intossicante. Il calore umido che proveniva dalla sua pelle aveva quasi una sua consistenza e Jake sentì l’impulso di alzare le mani e appoggiarle a quei pettorali sodi che ora erano a pochissimi centimetri da lui. Mantenne comunque il controllo delle proprie azioni, nonostante il cuore gli martellasse nel petto e il respiro si fosse fatto accelerato.

«Bene,» mormorò Sebastian in risposta. «E io non voglio saperne niente. Se hai intenzione di fare il cretino e trattarmi come se fossi una fastidiosa appendice infetta, bene. Ho passato settimane a cercare di renderti questo periodo meno peggiore di quanto immagino possa essere, ma è evidente che tu non solo sembri stronzo. Lo sei fino al midollo. E io sono stufo.»

Gli occhi di Sebastian saettarono per un istante verso le labbra di Jake e quest’ultimo trattenne il fiato, impedendosi di mettersi una mano sull’inguine per nascondere l’erezione che gli si stava gonfiando nei pantaloni.

La bocca di Jake si aprì prima che il cervello si azionasse.

«Stai prendendo in considerazione di nuovo di darti alla fuga e farti assegnare un altro partner?»

Negli occhi di Sebastian passò qualcosa che Jake non riuscì a decifrare e poi il ragazzo li abbassò, scuotendo il capo.

«Sì, ma non lo farò. Non ti libererai di me,» mormorò facendo un passo indietro.

Jake avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo avvicinare di nuovo ma sapeva di non poterlo fare, e di certo il suo comportamento diceva tutt’altro. Avrebbe anche voluto chiedergli _perché_ ma restò a guardarlo mentre si allontanava e si rivestiva.

Non si mosse dal bancone della cucina, nemmeno quando sentì Sebastian cincischiare con le chiavi. E nemmeno quando la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle.

Non aveva nemmeno avuto occasione di parlargli del suo _coming out_ …


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian uscì dall’appartamento di Jake con lo stomaco in subbuglio. Il suo partner era proprio uno stronzo formato famiglia!

Si era sforzato di essere amichevole con lui in tutti i modi, l’aveva quasi coccolato durante quelle difficili settimane, ma ancora non era riuscito a scalfire quella facciata di pietra spigolosa che era il suo compagno.

Era consapevole che la perdita di Paul avesse segnato Jake nel profondo, tanto nel profondo che, dopo aver avuto conferma delle tendenze sessuali del suo nuovo collega, si era chiesto se per caso l’uomo non provasse qualcosa di _vero_ per il suo partner defunto, oltre all’attrazione fisica. Era anche consapevole di essere un novellino non desiderato, ma cazzo! Erano colleghi e dovevano prendersi cura l’uno dell’altro.

O almeno lui la pensava così.

E non c’entrava il fatto che trovasse Jake così attraente da strozzargli il respiro in gola ogni volta che lo vedeva. No. Era un uomo adulto e sapeva controllarsi. Non importava che fossero entrambi gay. Quando l’aveva visto baciare lo sconosciuto al tavolo da biliardo il suo cuore si era alzato in piedi insieme alle coronarie per fare la _ola_ della gioia. Allo stesso tempo, però, Sebastian era consapevole che una relazione con Jake poteva essere molto pericolosa. Era convinto che sul posto di lavoro, soprattutto con il proprio partner, tutto dovesse restare sul piano platonico. O almeno, ne era stato convinto prima di incontrare Malloy, perché i suoi colleghi precedenti non avevano mai risvegliato in lui nessun interesse.

C’era da ammettere però che il modo in cui Jake lo aggrediva stava diventando sempre più insopportabile. Non c’era da stupirsi che quell’uomo non piacesse a nessuno. Peccato che tutta quella tensione tra loro fosse come benzina sul fuoco dell’attrazione.

C’era mancato davvero poco che questa volta Sebastian gli chiudesse quella boccaccia infilandogli la lingua in gola. Era riuscito a trattenersi solo facendo appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà. Quelle labbra carnose così vicine gli avevano fatto per un attimo perdere il controllo, ma l’aveva recuperato egregiamente, e forse Jake non si era accorto di niente.

Certo, sarebbe stato bello lasciarsi andare e sfogare la voglia che aveva di toccare quel corpo, perdersi i quegli occhi neri, leccare le labbra carnose di quell’uomo e infilare le dita fra quelle ciocche scure e ribelli. E poi? Poi il suo collega l’avrebbe trattato comunque di merda. Anzi, forse ancora di più. Non aveva bisogno di ulteriori problemi con lui.

Sebastian fece un sospiro ed entrò in casa, lasciando cadere le chiavi sul tavolino vicino alla porta d’entrata.

«Papi!»

Lucy gli corse incontro trotterellando sulle gambette corte, inseguita da Maria, la babysitter.

Sebastian si accucciò e aprì le braccia per accogliere il corpicino di sua figlia che gli si lanciò addosso e gli allacciò le braccia attorno al collo.

«Ehilà, fagottino!» la salutò l’uomo tornando in posizione eretta, scoccando un bacio sulla guancia della piccola, che ridacchiò felice.

Maria li guardava con un sorriso sul volto. «Quando mi ha ritelefonato ieri sera, Lucy dormiva già. Per questo stamattina ha voluto chiamarla. Voleva sentire la voce del suo papà.»

«Non c’è problema,» rispose Sebastian. «La ringrazio molto di essersi fermata.»

La donna fece un gesto con la mano e prese le sue cose per uscire. «Ma si figuri. Sono una donna sola e vivo a una porta di distanza dalla sua. Che problema vuole che ci sia?»

Sebastian le fece un sorriso riconoscente e mise a terra sua figlia, che corse subito a prendere il disegno che aveva fatto per lui.

Lucy aveva cinque anni, aveva i capelli scuri e ricci della madre, ma gli occhi azzurri di Sebastian. Era bellissima. Era il frutto dell’unica relazione eterosessuale di Sebastian, quando ancora pensava che l’attrazione che provava per gli uomini fosse un _caso_. Jasmine, la madre, invece di relazioni ne aveva avute molte altre, tra le quali l’ultima con un musicista che le aveva fatto perdere la testa e l’aveva convinta partire con lui alla scoperta del mondo, lasciandosi alle spalle una figlia di due anni. Sebastian, durante i primi due anni aveva passato del tempo con la piccola nonostante non fosse più legato alla madre, ma non avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi a crescerla da solo. Però Lucy era la sua piccola, la sua unica fonte di felicità, ed era innamorato perso di sua figlia. Non importava se la sua presenza, in qualche modo, gli aveva impedito di legarsi stabilmente a un altro uomo e per un periodo gli aveva fatto seriamente mettere in discussione il suo lavoro, troppo impegnativo per un padre single, nonché pericoloso.

Infatti, quando aveva saputo di essere sul punto di diventare padre a tempo pieno, Sebastian non aveva creduto di poter continuare a lavorare in polizia e invece aveva cresciuto Lucy al meglio delle sue possibilità, anche se con i suoi orari non era di certo facile curare i bisogni di una bambina così piccola. All’inizio aveva fatto esclusivamente affidamento sull’aiuto dei suoi genitori, ma poi aveva cominciato a organizzare il tutto per riuscire a farcela da solo. Ed era maledettamente orgoglioso del risultato.

Quando gli avevano offerto la possibilità di trasferirsi a Los Angeles, la sua prima risposta era stata negativa, perché non voleva portare la bambina dall’altra parte del paese e doverla magari affidarla a estranei. Ma i suoi genitori, ormai in pensione entrambi, avevano amato l’idea di trasferirsi in un posto più caldo per poter accudire la nipotina in caso di bisogno. Così, ora, gli tenevano la piccola quando potevano e lo aiutavano in molte cose. Sebastian era così grato di quello che facevano per lui che a volte si chiedeva come sarebbe stata la sua vita se non li avesse avuti accanto.

Aveva anche avuto la fortuna di conoscere persone meravigliose che l’avevano aiutato in molti modi diversi dal giorno del suo arrivo, compresa Maria, che gli faceva da babysitter d’emergenza. In questo modo non si era ritrovato con la necessità di cambiare lavoro, anche se ancora non aveva accantonato la possibilità di chiedere il trasferimento a una sezione più _tranquilla._

«Dove sei stato, papi?» gli chiese Lucy arrampicandosi sul divano dove Sebastian si era lasciato cadere.

«Ho dovuto aiutare il mio collega,» spiegò Sebastian guardando il faccino serio davanti a sé. Lucy si era messa a cavalcioni delle sue ginocchia e lo guardava attentamente.

«Perché?»

«Perché non stava molto bene ieri sera.»

«Aveva la tosse?»

Sebastian alzò un sopracciglio. «No, tesoro, non aveva la tosse.»

«Perché quando ho la tosse io non dormo e tu mi stai vicino,» spiegò la piccola notando l’espressione del padre. «Cosa aveva allora?»

Sebastian ridacchiò e le fece il solletico. «Mal di stomaco, curiosona!»

Lucy cominciò a divincolarsi e ridere come una pazza e in un attimo il malumore della mattinata si dissipò.

Passarono una giornata serena, giocando e sonnecchiando insieme sul divano. I giorni liberi di Sebastian non erano molti e lui cercava di passarli il più possibile con la sua principessa.

Mentre la guardava dormire si chiese nuovamente se avrebbe mai trovato un compagno con cui dividere la sua vita. Un compagno che avrebbe accettato Lucy e l’impegno che ne conseguiva. Per un istante la sua mente lo riportò a Jake, ma scosse il capo energicamente. Quell’uomo era egoista e maleducato, misogino e irresponsabile. Non avrebbe _mai e poi mai_ preso in considerazione un rapporto con un uomo con una figlia. Un attimo, perché? Sebastian lo stava davvero mettendo nella lista dei papabili? No, era solo il suo cervello che gli stava giocando un brutto scherzo.

 

Dovette essersi appisolato con Lucy fra le braccia perché si svegliò di soprassalto quando sentì il cellulare vibrargli in tasca.

«Pronto,» biascicò guardandosi attorno.

La luce era calata e la televisione illuminava la stanza.

«Ehm, ti ho svegliato?»

Jake.

«No, cosa c’è?»

Forse aveva usato un tono un po’ troppo brusco, ma non era dell’umore giusto per usare il guanto di velluto con il suo collega.

«Volevo dirti una cosa, in modo che fosse chiara e poi non dovessimo più parlarne.»

«Ed è una cosa che non può aspettare domani mattina?» chiese Sebastian mettendosi a sedere sul divano, stando ben attento a non svegliare Lucy.

«Sì, però… no. Meglio che te la dica subito. Così domani potrai decidere se vorrai ancora essere mio collega o meno. So che ci stai pensando da un po’ e questa potrebbe essere la cosa che ti farà prendere la decisione giusta. Non è normale che io ti chiami per dirti una cosa simile e lo so, ma so anche che forse capirai perché devi smettere di rompermi le palle. E poi, dopo quello che hai visto, penso che non ci sia più molto da nascondere.»

Sebastian fece per ribattere ma Jake lo anticipò.

«Avevo una relazione con Paul. Fatti sfuggire questa cosa e ti stacco le palle e ne faccio un paio di orecchini per la prima battona che trovo. Te lo sto dicendo perché voglio che tu capisca che la sua morte per me è molto… personale.»

Non che Sebastian avesse bisogno di una conferma, ma se mai avesse avuto dubbi, questi furono completamente fugati dopo quell’ammissione. Il ragazzo si mise a sedere e scostò piano la figlia, che continuò a dormire beata. Si alzò e si diresse in cucina, aprì il frigo e prese un cartone di succo d’arancia.

«Ci sei ancora?» lo incalzò Jake.

Sebastian capiva dal suo tono che era nervoso, nonostante nascondesse il suo vero stato d’animo dietro l’insolenza e l’arroganza. Forse il suo collega non era poi così sicuro di se stesso come voleva mostrare. E forse non sarebbe stato poi così felice se Sebastian avesse deciso di cambiare compagno.

«Sì,» rispose piano prima di prendere un sorso di succo. «Ci sono. Recepito il messaggio. Con ciò non significa che mi piaccia l’idea che tu ti metta nei guai, anche se posso immaginare quello che provi…»

Guardò Lucy dormire sul divano e si chiese come si sarebbe sentito se qualcuno le avesse fatto del male.

«Sebastian.» La voce di Jake era profonda e terribilmente seria. «Spero che tu ti renda conto di quanto io mi sia fidato di te dicendoti la verità. E spero che non mi pugnalerai alle spalle.»

Sebastian fece un piccolo sorriso e scosse il capo. «No, non ti pugnalerò alle spalle. Non dirò a nessuno di te e Paul. Condoglianze, comunque,» aggiunse quasi in un borbottio.

«Sì, grazie. Ma non mettermi nemmeno i bastoni tra le ruote.»

Con gli occhi sempre fissi su Lucy, Sebastian fece un sospiro.

«No, non lo farò. Tu però non tagliarmi fuori. Ti va bene?»

Il silenzio si protrasse a lungo. Evidentemente Jake non si aspettava una reazione simile.

«Dici sul serio?» La voce di Jake era quasi esile se paragonata al suo solito tono strafottente. E a Sebastian sembrò quasi di percepire una piccola vena di speranza.

«Sì. Preferisco sapere cosa stai combinando piuttosto che trovarmi nella merda senza saperlo.»

Jake gracchiò una risata secca e Sebastian sorrise di rimando.

«Ok, allora. Affare fatto.»

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio e poi Jake aggiunse, titubante. «Ehm, non è che ti ho disturbato?»

«Un po’ tardi per chiedere, non trovi?» ribatté Sebastian divertito.

«Ehm… forse, sì. Comunque spero di no.»

«Nah, sonnecchiavo con la mia piccola. Ci vediamo domani,» tagliò corto Sebastian e Jake lo salutò dopo qualche istante di silenzio, chiedendosi cosa intendesse il suo collega con ‘piccola’.


	7. Chapter 7

Quando Jake arrivò alla centrale la mattina seguente, Sebastian era già là. Jake lanciò un’occhiata al cellulare e vi trovò una chiamata persa, proprio del suo collega. Lo guardò con aria interrogativa ma non riuscirono a dirsi nulla perché Fisher troneggiò nel vano della porta del suo ufficio e fece cenno a Jake di entrare.

L’agente ne uscì dieci minuti dopo, furioso, amareggiato, frustrato e avvilito. Si scaraventò fuori dalla porta senza fermarsi al richiamo del suo collega e uscì dal palazzo, diretto dove, non lo sapeva, ma di certo il più lontano possibile da quegli stronzi.

«Jake!»

La voce di Sebastian gli arrivò alle spalle e, stavolta, l’agente di fermò e si voltò, caricando tutta la frustrazione nel braccio destro prima di sferrare un pugno potente alla bella faccia di Sebastian. Il ragazzo rinculò e si portò una mano al naso che iniziò subito a sanguinare.

«Ma che cazzo?!» esclamò barcollando.

Jake aprì la diga e cominciò a sbraitare in mezzo al marciapiede, gesticolando e minacciando Sebastian di dargliene ancora se non fosse sparito dalla sua vista, lui e tutti quelli che volevano mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote. Il capitano Fisher l’aveva messo a riposo per un’altra settimana – o due – perché aveva saputo che stava facendo domande in giro su ciò che era accaduto e, dopo aver chiesto a Sebastian, aveva anche saputo di come si era ridotto due notti prima. Evidentemente non era ancora pronto per tornare in servizio.

«Sei un figlio di puttana, ecco cosa sei!» sibilò Jake prendendo Sebastian per il colletto per poi spingerlo contro il muro del palazzo vicino. «Per un attimo ho pensato che potessi anche piacermi, ma sei proprio un pezzo di merda!»

«L’ho fatto per te, coglione!» sputacchiò Sebastian, arrendendosi agli scossoni che gli stava dando il collega, alcuni dei quali gli fecero battere la testa conto il muro.

Jake si immobilizzò e lo fissò negli occhi, improvvisamente insicuro e confuso. «Cosa?» gracchiò, invece di abbaiare come avrebbe voluto.

Sebastian afferrò le mani di Jake ai polsi e se le staccò di dosso, scostandosi poi di lato per ripulirsi la bocca dal sangue che gli colava dal naso.

«Quando Fisher ha cominciato ad agitarsi e parlare di sospensione perché ha saputo da qualcuno che stavi facendo domande in giro, ho pensato che fosse il caso di fare qualcosa. E una sospensione pesa molto di più di una messa a risposo forzato! Ho pensato che se gli avessi fatto capire che non eri ancora pronto a tornare al lavoro, avrebbe lasciato perdere la sospensione e ti avrebbe semplicemente dato qualche giorno di ferie. Gli ho promesso che ti avrei parlato e ti avrei fatto ragionare. Se tu avessi risposto al cellulare l’avresti saputo! Voleva affiancarmi un altro agente per il tuo periodo di assenza, ma gli ho detto che preferivo starti vicino per aiutarti. Così ha messo in licenza anche me e ti stavo aspettando. Coglione che sono!»

Jake era interdetto e pietrificato dalle parole di Sebastian e dal loro significato. Arretrò di un passo e lo guardò, non sapendo bene cosa dire senza passare da coglione qual era davvero.

«Mi dispiace,» disse schiarendosi la voce e infilandosi le mani in tasca. Da quando conosceva Sebastian quella parola era diventata una costante nel suo vocabolario. Possibile che fosse davvero così stronzo?

«Vaffanculo, ok?» ribatté il suo collega, tamponandosi il naso con un fazzoletto. «Ne ho piene le palle del tuo modo di fare. Tu sei il classico tipo che prima ti ammazza e poi ti chiede scusa. Beh, inizia a far funzionare il cervello e a comportarti come una persona civile, che i Neanderthal sono fuori moda!»

Jake si morse il labbro e si guardò attorno, notando che i passanti li guardavano incuriositi.

«Hai… hai sentito il mio _mi dispiace_ di prima o lo stai volutamente ignorando?» chiese titubante.

«L’ho sentito forte e chiaro! Ma ciò non significa che debba far finta che tu non mi abbia colpito _di nuovo_ e quasi rotto il naso, né che _di nuovo_ tu mi abbia insultato. Non è che un _mi dispiace_ sana ogni cosa, sai? A volte serve qualcosa di più!»

Jake si sentì pervaso da un istinto irrefrenabile di dare davvero a Sebastian quel qualcosa in più, un qualcosa che aveva a che fare con le sue labbra sopra quelle del collega. Forse lo shock che ne sarebbe conseguito gli avrebbe permesso di perdonarlo. Fece un passo avanti ed entrò nello spazio vitale dell’altro, che si bloccò con il fazzoletto sotto il naso e lo guardò fisso negli occhi. Restarono in silenzio entrambi per qualche secondo e poi finalmente Sebastian parlò.

«Cosa stai facendo?» chiese con lieve tremore nella voce. Tremore che comunque Jake avrebbe potuto addurre alla rabbia. Non era detto che avrebbe invece intuito che fosse dovuto al desiderio.

Jake restò in silenzio per un istante e poi si decise a fare un passo indietro, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Sebastian.

«Niente, volevo solo… niente. Faccio schifo a chieder scusa, ok? Non so mai cosa fare più che dire mi dispiace. E non ci sono abituato. Tu sei l’unico che a quanto pare riesce a farmelo dire. Spero che conti qualcosa per te… e spero che possa bastarti.»

Sebastian corrugò la fronte e rifletté per qualche istante prima di annuire. Era ancora molto arrabbiato con Jake, ma la sua vicinanza l’aveva fatto vacillare un po’.

«Ok, bene. Quindi ora che si fa?» chiese Jake passandosi una mano sul viso.

«Non volevi indagare?» ribatté Sebastian staccandosi dal muro dell’edificio. «Indaghiamo.»

Jake annuì e prese le chiavi della macchina dalla tasca.

«Andiamo da me? Potremmo lavorare lì. Che ne dici? E vorrei capire chi cazzo ha fatto la spia con Fisher. Magari potresti aiutarmi…»

Tutto a un tratto Jake si sentiva insicuro. Era una sensazione strana e nuova e non era certo che gli piacesse. Però le parole di Sebastian erano andate a segno. Troppe volte aveva oltrepassato il limite con lui, doveva cercare di comportarsi meglio.

Sebastian annuì senza parlare e gli fece cenno di avviarsi verso i parcheggi dove entrambi si diressero alle loro auto.

Jake lanciò un’ultima occhiata al collega e fece una smorfia mentre avviava il motore. Certo, doveva cercare di comportarsi meglio, ma doveva anche cercare di non fare passi falsi, come lasciarsi trasportare dalle ondate di desiderio che provava quando era a un passo dal quell’uomo.

 

***

Il salotto di Jake si trasformò ben presto in una vera e propria centrale operativa. Alla parete avevano attaccato fotografie del vicolo, dei resti dopo l’esplosione, dei morti – Paul compreso – e alcune dei pregiudicati che potevano essere collegati al caso. Il tavolo era pieno di dossier, scartoffie e post-it.

Lo sguardo di Jake sfrecciava ovunque, ma non si fermava sul viso sorridente di Paul che lo guardava dalla fotografia appesa in mezzo alle altre. Gli faceva troppo male. C’era ancora una parte di lui che stentava a credere a ciò che era successo e un’altra che voleva invece lasciarsi alle spalle il dolore per la perdita di una persona che, in qualche modo, era stata davvero importante per lui. Aveva bisogno di andare avanti, di levarsi di dosso la rabbia e la sofferenza.

Non aveva ancora visto Sabine, né l’aveva chiamata, e sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farlo. Avrebbe dovuto affrontarla e accogliere il suo lutto, magari cercare di confortarla. Lei gli aveva lasciato dei messaggi sul cellulare, in segreteria, ma ancora non si erano parlati direttamente. Non si sentiva ancora pronto.

«L’ideale sarebbe riuscire a farmi dare i video delle telecamere poste all’entrata del vicolo,» disse Jake, pensando a come riuscire a convincere il suo collega dell’Ufficio Tecnico a fargli vedere la registrazione. L’FBI e gli Affari Interni avevano requisito ogni cosa, ma Jake sapeva che una copia di sicurezza restava sempre nel sistema e sperava di riuscire a convincere il tecnico a passargliela sottobanco.

Sebastian si grattò la testa e continuò a leggere quello che aveva sotto il naso e il suo stomaco gorgogliò.

«Hai fame?» chiese Jake guardando l’orologio.

Sebastian fece altrettanto e poi annuì.

«Devo leggerti nel pensiero o prima o poi hai intenzione di tornare a rivolgermi la parola?»

Forse non era l’approccio più cordiale che potesse usare, non se voleva invogliare il collega a parlargli, ma gli aveva già chiesto scusa, no? Gli aveva già spiegato che lui faceva fatica a essere _cortese._ Non capiva perché a Sebastian non potessero bastare le sue scuse.

Il giovane lo guardò e fece guizzare il muscolo della mascella. «Ho fame, sì. Ordiniamo qualcosa o preferisci uscire?» si costrinse a rispondere.

«Meglio se ordiniamo qualcosa e ce lo facciamo portare. Non ho molta voglia di uscire. Cinese va bene?»

Di nuovo Sebastian annuì.

Jake fece l’ordinazione e i due non parlarono molto mentre attendevano che il ristorante facesse la consegna. Quando l’ordinazione arrivò, si sedettero in terra attorno al piccolo tavolino situato al centro del salotto.

Si divisero il cibo e iniziarono a mangiare in silenzio. Jake si rese conto che era davvero da tanto tempo che non aveva compagnia in casa. Non essendo l’individuo più estroverso del pianeta, tendeva a passare i suoi momenti liberi in solitudine e Paul non trascorreva mai molto tempo lì. Si ritrovò a fissare Sebastian, perso nei suoi pensieri.

«Tutto bene?» gli chiese questi, notando il suo sguardo fisso, poi deglutì il boccone e si ripulì la bocca con un tovagliolo, dando l’idea di trovarsi un po’ a disagio.

Jake non rispose subito. Ci mise un po’ a mettere in ordine i pensieri e decidere di condividerli con Sebastian. Il perché non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, ma c’era qualcosa che spingeva nel suo petto per essere sputato fuori.

«Non molto, a dire il vero. Mi sono appena reso conto che sei la prima persona che condivide un pasto con me a casa mia da non so quanto, se escludiamo i miei genitori. E credo che questo la dica lunga…»

Jake si aspettava una risposta sarcastica da Sebastian. Se la sarebbe meritata, probabilmente, ma non era dell’umore di sentirla quindi sperò nella clemenza del collega.

Sebastian non fece osservazioni sgradevoli, ma restò a guardare Jake per qualche istante prima di spostare lo sguardo sui propri spaghetti di riso.

«Quindi, oltre a Paul, non avevi un compagno?» chiese dopo qualche minuto, schiarendosi la voce.

«No. In effetti non l’ho mai avuto,» rispose Jake scuotendo il capo. «Come avrai capito non sono la persona più gradevole del mondo e non ho mai trovato nessuno che reggesse sulla lunga distanza. Sesso sì, quello non mi è mai mancato. Prima di Paul andavo nei bar e mi trovavo qualcuno, mi hai già visto in azione mi pare, ma poi quando è iniziata con Paul non sono più andato a cercare niente altrove. Patetico, in effetti, visto che era felicemente sposato.»

«Lo amavi, allora.»

La constatazione di Sebastian fece quasi strozzare Jake con un gamberetto e l’agente si affrettò a prendere un lungo sorso di birra cercando di recuperare la voce.

«Ma che cazzo dici?» gracchiò picchiandosi un pugno sul petto.

Gli occhi di Sebastian erano calmi e limpidi come il mare tranquillo e lo fissavano apertamente, senza giudizi nascosti, senza luccichii strani che indicassero derisione o sarcasmo. C’era più una sorta di compassione in essi. Non pena, ma compassione. Quella buona, quella che sta a indicare che una persona ci tiene a un’altra. Un’utopia nel mondo di Jake, praticamente. E fu quell’utopia quasi divenuta realtà che lo fece rispondere onestamente.

«Non lo so. Forse. Non so,» mormorò abbassando lo sguardo. «Non credo di aver mai amato davvero. Forse con Paul non era solo attrazione fisica, lo ammetto. Provavo per lui qualcosa di diverso, sì, me ne sono reso conto negli ultimi tempi, ma non penso fosse amore. Non mi sono mai permesso di lasciarmi andare troppo. Sarebbe stato stupido, no? Era sposato e non avrebbe mai e poi mai lasciato Sabine. E poi era il mio collega. Non potevo rischiare di rovinare il nostro rapporto.»

Sebastian annuì e restò in silenzio. Jake avrebbe voluto urlargli contro e dirgli di reagire, di dargli una risposta. Non c’erano state domande nel suo discorso, ma ce n’erano dentro di lui. Avrebbe voluto che Sebastian gli dicesse che invece aveva amato, che quello che sentiva per Paul era davvero amore e che non era così arido dentro come pensava di essere. Che probabilmente anche Paul aveva provato qualcosa per lui, che non era stato solo sesso da parte sua. Una bugia, insomma. Una bugia qualsiasi sarebbe stata meglio del silenzio in quel momento.

«Nei hai parlato con il tuo analista?» chiese invece Sebastian dopo un tempo imprecisato.

Jake scosse il capo, nervoso, improvvisamente stizzito e deluso.

«Forse ti aiuterebbe,» annuì l’altro, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi.

«O forse no,» ribatté Jake alzandosi da terra per andare a prendere un’altra birra.

«Perdere una persona cara è difficile, Jake. Se questa persona la perdi improvvisamente, poi, è uno shock. Tu hai addirittura assistito al fatto. Parlane. Parlane finché non ti senti meglio. Non puoi andare dall’analista e parlare di Paul come se fosse stato solo il tuo collega. Devi dirgli la verità o le sedute non serviranno a niente.»

«Non serviranno comunque a niente,» replicò Jake tornando a sedersi. «Nessuno riporterà indietro il tempo, né cancellerà ciò che è successo, no?»

Sebastian allungò una mano e la mise sulla spalla di Jake, stringendo piano.

«No. Ma tu non fermare il tempo a quel giorno. Devi andare avanti, devi superarlo. Ed è possibile che tu non ce la faccia da solo. A volte si ha bisogno di aiuto…»

Jake sentì un nodo formarsi in gola e il calore che la mano di Sebastian gli stava dando, non solo fuori ma anche dentro, lo fece quasi cedere.  

«Io mi sono sempre arrangiato da solo,» protestò flebilmente, chiudendo per un istante gli occhi.

Non sapeva cosa gli stava succedendo, ma si stava inaspettatamente aprendo a Sebastian e, per un istante, sperò che il suo collega, prima o poi, facesse lo stesso con lui.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 8**

 

Verso metà pomeriggio, Sebastian prese il cellulare e si allontanò per fare una telefonata.

Nel frattempo, Jake andò a prendere un paio di birre. Si sentiva curioso come un macaco ma cercò in tutti i modi di trattenersi dal seguirlo o dall’origliare.

In quelle settimane i due colleghi si erano più o meno avvicinati, nonostante i tentativi da parte di Jake di mandare a rotoli la loro neonata relazione lavorativa, ma Sebastian non aveva ancora condiviso niente che riguardasse la sua vita privata.

Da un lato Jake lo capiva. Visto ciò che facevano e la gente con cui spesso avevano a che fare, salvaguardare la propria privacy era molto più che un diritto: era un dovere. Non per niente, molti del loro distretto, avevano scelto di abitare in zone completamente diverse da quella in cui lavoravano. Facevano anche un’ora di macchina per andare o tornare dal lavoro, ma almeno mettevano mezza città tra la merda che vedevano ogni giorno e le loro rispettive famiglie.

Onestamente, però, Jake cominciava a essere davvero curioso riguardo al suo collega. Era sposato? Fidanzato? Le telefonate che faceva erano sempre molto dolci e il modo in cui salutava chi c’era dall’altro capo della linea era davvero tenero.

Quando Sebastian tornò in casa, Jake lo accolse con un sorrisetto, standosene beatamente seduto sul divano, a gambe accavallate, con una bottiglia in mano. L’altra birra era posata sul tavolino.

Sebastian si fermò sui suoi passi, quasi incespicando per un attimo, e aggrottò lievemente la fronte notando l’espressione di Jake, ma poi riprese a camminare, afferrò la sua birra e si sedette sul bracciolo del divano, dalla parte opposta di dove si trovava il collega.

Questa volta fu Jake ad aggrottare la fronte. Non gli si sedeva nemmeno vicino? Aveva paura di prendere la _gayte_ acuta?

«Non ho la lebbra,» grugnì prendendo un sorso dalla sua bottiglia.

Sebastian si voltò e lo guardò in silenzio, distogliendo poi lo sguardo per bere.

«Lo so,» rispose quietamente.

«Allora perché non ti siedi sul divano?»

Sebastian scrollò le spalle e fece un’espressione casuale, come se non ci fosse niente da dire.

«No, davvero, ora voglio proprio saperlo,» rispose Jake stizzito voltandosi verso il collega. Non era una personcina amabile di suo e se c’era qualcosa che lo infastidiva diventava anche pedante. Un uomo da sposare, insomma.

«Ma niente,» rispose Sebastian, con aria vagamente imbarazzata.

Jake assottigliò lo sguardo e strinse la mascella.

«È perché sono gay, vero? Hai fatto tanto il figo dicendo che la cosa non ti dà fastidio, ma invece non è così. Ti dà fastidio stare vicino a un finocchio. Ecco perché non ti siedi. Guarda che non è una malattia infettiva! E se hai paura che ti salti addosso, anche i gay sono in grado di controllare le loro pulsioni, sai?» Rendendosi rapidamente conto che l’ultima frase stava a significare che _c’erano_ delle pulsioni da controllare, si affrettò ad aggiungere: «E non mi piaci nemmeno, quindi puoi stare tranquillo.»

Sebastian mandò le sopracciglia a far compagnia all’attaccatura dei capelli e guardò il collega come se fosse uno strano cubo di Rubrik.

«Tu con il tuo analista dovresti lavorare di più sul controllo dell’aggressività, non delle pulsioni sessuali, perché davvero, Jake, avanti di questo passo non ci arrivi ai quarant’anni. E comunque non è perché sei gay, ok? Uno non può preferire di mantenere un minimo di distanza da un altro essere umano? Dev’essere per forza una questione legata all’omofobia?»

Jake lo guardava con gli occhi socchiusi e l’aria stizzita. Sebastian non gliela raccontava giusta.

«Non ti credo,» borbottò distogliendo lo sguardo. «Comunque ok, come vuoi.»

«Sono gay anch’io! Contento, ora?» esclamò Sebastian alzando le braccia al cielo.

Jake si voltò con la rapidità di un crotalo e strabuzzò gli occhi, sobbalzando per quella rivelazione tanto da rovesciarsi un po’ di birra addosso.

«Tu… tu sei gay?» balbettò sbattendo le palpebre.

«Sì. Spero che ora sarai soddisfatto e crederai alle mie parole. Se non mi sono seduto non è perché sono omofobo, né perché non accetto ciò che sono. A dire il vero mi sento abbastanza a mio agio con la mia sessualità, anche se non vado in giro a sbandierarla ai quattro venti.»

Jake era ammutolito, non sapeva cosa dire. Sebastian ridacchiò.

«Mh, interessante, però. Forse ho trovato il modo per zittirti.»

Jake si schiarì la voce e cercò di ricomporsi dopo la notizia inaspettata che aveva appena ricevuto. Se Sebastian era gay, allora tutto cambiava. Osservare una fetta di torta deliziosa da dietro un vetro era una cosa, uno poteva anche trattenersi dal rompere il vetro e arraffarla, ma quando non c’era il vetro e magari nessuno guardava… beh, quella era tutto un altro paio di maniche.

Non aveva messo in conto di provare interesse per lui, né di provarlo così presto dopo la morte di Paul, ma era come se il suo corpo vibrasse ogni volta che si trovava vicino a Sebastian, come se stargli accanto gli restituisse un po’ di vita.

«Capisco. Sì. E… ehm… stai con qualcuno? Così, giusto per sapere… ti ho sentito al telefono e mi sembrava… sai… ma non pensavo avessi un compagno. Non ne hai mai parlato…»

Sebastian sorrise e scosse il capo.

«No, sono single. E per quanto riguarda le telefonate, beh… diciamo che c’è una persona molto importante nella mia vita: ha cinque anni e si chiama Lucy. È la mia piccola, mia figlia.»

Jake era quasi certo di essere capitato in un’altra dimensione. Sebastian era gay. Era single. E aveva una figlia. Com’era possibile che non avesse capito proprio _niente_ del suo collega? Dov’erano finite le sue arti investigative?

Con mano tremante appoggiò la bottiglia a terra e ruotò sul divano fino a trovarsi a guardare dritto il suo collega, poi si passò una mano sul viso e prese un profondo respiro.

«Non so che dire… non sono uno che si stupisce facilmente, ma tu sei riuscito a spiazzarmi completamente. Mi sono reso conto di non sapere proprio niente di te, nonostante abbiamo passato insieme le ultime settimane e non so nemmeno se questo sia un buon segno. Insomma, se non mi hai detto niente è perché forse non ti piace l’idea di condividere le tue cose con me. Ok, forse non mi sono comportato molto bene nei tuoi confronti, quindi non ti biasimo, però… wow. È davvero tanto da razionalizzare. Una figlia? Wow.»

Sebastian chinò la testa di lato e guardò il collega, incuriosito.

«Sì, è una storia lunga. Non pensavo fossi interessato a sapere cose sul mio conto, comunque. Non hai mai chiesto e… non è che tu sia l’uomo più amichevole di questo mondo. Non mi hai mai nemmeno invogliato a parlare, a essere onesti.»

Il silenzio calò fra loro e i due uomini si guardarono.

Jake osservò con stupore il viso di Sebastian arrossarsi leggermente sotto il suo sguardo. Si ricordò della sera in cui l’aveva visto arrossire dopo il suo _coming out_ così esplicito e, improvvisamente, pensò di non aver proprio capito _assolutamente niente_ del suo collega.

«Perché arrossisci?»

Jake era bastardo dentro, nel profondo, perché _ora_ sapeva perfettamente la risposta a quella domanda e sapeva anche che così facendo avrebbe messo ancora più a disagio Sebastian. Inoltre, ora capiva anche il motivo per cui Sebastian si era seduto lontano da lui. Come previsto, il colorito sul viso del giovane virò verso il violaceo. Jake arricciò un lato della bocca in un mezzo sogghigno e continuò a fissarlo intensamente.

«Non me lo dici?» lo incalzò.

«N-niente,» rispose Sebastian schiarendosi la voce e cercando di guardare ovunque tranne Jake. Appoggiò a terra la birra e si passò le mani sulle cosce, strofinandole contro il denim, i palmi improvvisamente sudati.

«Quello che ho detto prima… non è vero. Non è vero che non mi piaci,» sussurrò Jake, sapendo che era il momento giusto per dare una spintarella alle cose, giusto o sbagliato che fosse.

Si alzò dal divano per andare a mettersi di fronte a Sebastian che stava ancora abbarbicato sul suo bracciolo. Lo guardò dall’alto e allungò una mano per scostargli una ciocca di capelli biondi.

«Ho un carattere del cazzo, ma mi piaci. Forse all’inizio non era proprio così, ma le cose sono cambiate. E ho una voglia pazzesca di baciarti, quindi se non vuoi che lo faccia, farai meglio a rendermi il cazzotto che ti ho dato prima, perché sto per farlo…»

Il mormorio di quelle parole si spense sulle labbra di Sebastian che, come rispondendo a un richiamo irresistibile, reclinò la testa all’indietro e chiuse gli occhi, schiudendo lentamente le labbra, arrendendosi completamente.

Jake non era certo di aver mai visto niente di così bello. Gli mise le mani ai lati del collo, sostenendogli il capo come se fosse una sorta di calice delicato e si chinò su di lui, scivolando nel calore liquido della sua bocca.

Per un attimo pensò che il cuore gli schizzasse fuori dal petto. Non ci era proprio abituato. Cosa stava facendo? Perché stava baciando così Sebastian? Perché sentiva qualcosa nel petto che spingeva e spingeva e spingeva?

Un suono tenue risalì dalla gola di Sebastian, un gemito lieve che a Jake sembrò la fanfara più squillante della storia. Una fanfara che gli accese i sensi e gli fece formicolare la pelle. Infilò le dita tra i capelli sulla nuca di Sebastian e la sua bocca divenne più pretenziosa, la lingua più audace, il corpo sempre più a contatto con quello del suo partner. Non si era reso conto di essersi posizionato tra le sue gambe aperte, ma ne fu pienamente consapevole quando le mani di Sebastian gli afferrarono le natiche, stringendole piano, prima di abbandonarle e risalire sulla sua schiena.

Jake si staccò dalla bocca del giovane, a corto di fiato come se avesse fatto cinque piani di scale a piedi e di corsa, e si leccò le labbra, deglutendo. Era improvvisamente insicuro di ciò che stava succedendo, e anche un po’ confuso dalle emozioni strane che l’avevano assalito.

«Hai ragione. Hai un culo perfetto,» mormorò Sebastian con gli occhi offuscati di desiderio, iniziando a baciargli il collo, bloccandogli ogni pensiero.

«Cazzo,» grugnì Jake sentendo gli occhi rivoltarsi all’indietro. Non era il momento di pensare. Era il momento di agire. Continuò a passare le dita fra i capelli di Sebastian e poi fece scivolare le mani sul suo collo, sulle sue spalle, cercando di toccare contemporaneamente e quasi freneticamente più parti di quel corpo sodo.

«Toglila,» mormorò tirando piano la stoffa della maglia di Sebastian per dare un chiaro segnale all’uomo sotto di sé prima di levarsi la propria.

Sebastian obbedì, mostrando di nuovo allo sguardo avido di Jake quella pelle dorata e liscia. Il tatuaggio che l’agente più anziano aveva cercato di decifrare era semplicemente la parola _Lucy_ scritta con caratteri gotici e Jake fece un piccolo sorriso, che si trasformò in ansito quando la bocca di Sebastian gli si attaccò alla pelle un secondo dopo, invadendola di scie umide che arrivarono ai suoi capezzoli, inturgidendoli in un secondo netto.

Non solo Jake non aveva messo in conto di sentire così tante emozioni _solo_ baciando o lasciandosi baciare da Sebastian, ma non aveva nemmeno messo in conto di trovarsi a tremare sotto il suo tocco, confuso ed eccitato, con il calore che gli saliva a ondate al viso e dietro gli occhi.

Era così intontito dalla voglia da riuscire solo a gemere e oscillare contro il viso di Sebastian, che nel frattempo aveva continuato il suo percorso sul suo corpo, sempre più giù, sempre con maggior passione, mordendogli e baciandogli l’addome piatto, con le dita strette alla sua vita.

Jake abbassò lo sguardo e trattenne il respiro quando Sebastian gli aprì i pantaloni con un gesto secco e, con la stesse decisione, lo liberò dalla biancheria e gli prese il sesso tra le labbra, succhiandolo avidamente.

«Oh, cazzocazzocazzo!» esclamò afferrandogli la testa, godendo della sensazione delle sue ciocche soffici fra le dita.

Quando aveva baciato il suo collega, era certo che sarebbe stato lui la parte attiva dell’incontro – altra cosa che non era andata secondo le sue previsioni – ma era più che lieto che Sebastian avesse preso l’iniziativa in quel modo e gli stesse confermando di non essere l’unico a un passo dalla follia per il desiderio.

La bocca di Sebastian scivolava avanti e indietro sull’asta di Jake, il giovane teneva gli occhi bassi e Jake era affascinato dalle sue ciglia lunghe, dal modo in cui le sue guance si incavavano per la suzione, dai mugolii che faceva.

Che fosse bello, Jake l’aveva notato subito, che gli piacesse così tanto, quello no, quello era una sorpresa.

«Guardami,» ansimò Jake tirando piano i capelli di Sebastian, che obbedì e sollevò lo sguardo. Uno sguardo diventato scuro e magnetico come un enorme buco nero.

Jake stava per dirgli di fermarsi, perché l’eccitazione era troppa e aveva in mente molte altre cose da fare e da fargli, ma in quel momento notò che Sebastian si era aperto i pantaloni e si stava toccando, sempre più rapidamente, sempre più scompostamente.

«Cristo,» sibilò Jake scendendo con le mani, che fino a quel momento erano rimaste strette ai capelli di Sebastian, fin sulle spalle del giovane, dove sprofondarono nella sua carne. «Fermati… vengo…» lo avvisò senza fiato, scioccato nel vedere che Sebastian, invece di ritrarsi, prese a succhiare talmente forte da fargli vedere le stelle.

L’orgasmo colpì Jake con una forza tale da fargli perdere per un attimo la vista e, se Sebastian non l’avesse sorretto con una mano, probabilmente gli sarebbe rovinato addosso.

Dopo essersi assicurato di non essere sul punto di perdere i sensi, Jake piegò le gambe fino a ritrovarsi in ginocchio davanti a Sebastian, che si stava ripulendo l’addome con la maglietta: era venuto anche lui e il suo viso arrossato era la cosa più deliziosa che Jake avesse mai visto.

«Wow,» riuscì solo a dire sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre con la voce arrochita e soddisfatta. «Posso sapere cosa ti è saltato in mente?» chiese con un mezzo sorriso.

Sebastian lo guardò di sottecchi.

«Non lo so, ma sono settimane che cerco di ignorare l’attrazione che provo per te. Non ce l’ho più fatta. Spero non sia un problema,» mormorò Sebastian con l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra.

«No, che non lo è. Certo che no! Che sono un coglione non è una novità, ma non fino a questo punto. Io però mi riferivo al fatto di… insomma… ti sono venuto in bocca…»

Sebastian lo guardò come sono capisse.

«Non dirmi che non sai niente delle malattie veneree, novellino,» ridacchiò Jake.

«Chiamami ancora una volta novellino e ti mando le palle a far compagnia alle tonsille. Certo che lo so! Ma visto che in ospedale ci mancava solo che ti facessero la colonscopia per completare l’opera… e dato non hai avuto rapporti in queste settimane…»

La bocca di Jake fu di nuovo su quella di Sebastian in un attimo, non solo perché il detective voleva zittirlo, ma perché una bocca così se l’era sognata da sempre e perché era una bocca che poteva baciare, quando voleva, senza chiedere il permesso, senza che un bacio fosse uno sporco piccolo segreto da nascondere al mondo come con Paul.

Sebastian alzò le mani e circondò il viso di Jake con un sospiro soddisfatto. Era consapevole di non volere relazioni con i colleghi di lavoro, ma Jake era impossibile da ignorare, in ogni senso. Tanto valeva smettere di lottare contro la corrente e lasciarsi invece trasportare da essa.


	9. Chapter 9

«Sicuro che non ti puoi fermare?» chiese Jake a Sebastian dopo che si furono baciati e baciati e toccati e toccati per un tempo imprecisato, prima che il giovane decidesse di alzarsi dal divano, lavarsi e vestirsi per andare a casa.

Jake sapeva che Sebastian aveva una bambina che lo aspettava, avevano trovato il tempo per parlare di Lucy e di come Sebastian fosse arrivato a essere padre single, ma improvvisamente, dopo aver passato una giornata con lui, a casa propria, gli sembrava di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, quando si trovava con Paul da qualche parte, al motel, o in macchina, prima che lui scappasse per tornare da sua moglie. Non l’aveva mai biasimato, ovviamente, ma improvvisamente era come se non volesse altro che il contrario di ciò che aveva sempre avuto.

«Mi piacerebbe, ma non posso. Lucy mi aspetta,» rispose infatti Sebastian allungando per l’ennesima volta una mano dietro la nuca di Jake per tirarselo contro e dargli un altro bacio. «Credi che cambieranno le cose tra noi? Insomma, dopo oggi…»

Jake scosse il capo e gli diede un altro bacio leggero, poi sogghignò.

«Se pensi che però diventerò meno stronzo, no. Non succederà. Se invece ti chiedi se… insomma… cosa ti chiedi di preciso?»

Sebastian gli tirò un pugno alla spalla e si avviò verso la porta.

«Non mi chiedevo se saresti diventato meno stronzo. Su quello non avevo dubbi. Si vede che ce l’hai nel DNA. Mi riferivo più a noi… al fatto che lavoriamo insieme e che…»

Jake gli mise una mano sul polso e se lo tirò di nuovo contro.

«Non ho problemi a lavorare con la persona con cui faccio sesso.»

Sebastian corrugò la fronte. Sì, a Jake era uscita un po’ male, ma sperò che il collega si fosse un po’ abituato alle sue sparate.

«Ok, ti chiamo dopo,» sospirò Sebastian scuotendo il capo.

«E tu mi piaci,» aggiunse poi rapidamente Jake, pensando che forse così avrebbe recuperato un po’ di terreno. Non era da lui dire una cosa simile, né comportarsi così, ma da quando Sebastian era entrato nella sua vita, aveva rimesso in discussione molte cose. Non gli piaceva molto l’idea che Sebastian pensasse di essere un semplice compagno di sesso. Anche se a tutti gli effetti di quello si trattava. Almeno per il momento.

Sebastian gli fece un piccolo sorriso e gli diede un altro bacio prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Il sorriso di Jake vacillò per un attimo quando tornò a voltarsi verso l’interno dell’appartamento.

La giornata avrebbe dovuto essere utilizzata per qualcosa di diverso dalla reciproca conoscenza carnale, anche era stata una cosa da tempo agognata. Avrebbe dovuto impiegarla a capire chi gli stava mettendo i bastoni tra le ruote, avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi sugli eventi e iniziare a dipanare i fili della matassa che circondava il mistero della morte di Paul. Si stava comportando da ingrato nei confronti del suo ex collega e amante?

Eppure, Jake aveva avuto così tanto bisogno di fondersi con Sebastian, aveva bevuto dai suoi baci e dal suo corpo come un uomo perso nel deserto. Non si aspettava una tale esplosione di emozioni, ma il suo corpo si era risvegliato sotto il tocco del collega e lui si era ritrovato a prendere tutto ciò che poteva in quel breve periodo di tempo. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa da custodire che gli tamponasse le ferite interne.

Quando sentì bussare alla porta, lo stomaco di Jake fece un piccolo sobbalzo e lui si dipinse un sorrisetto malizioso sul viso.

«Vuoi fare il quarto round, mh?» disse aprendo la porta, convinto di vedere Sebastian dall’altra parte e trovandosi invece davanti a un paio di occhi scuri che lo fissavano con dolore, rimprovero e serietà.

«Ciao, Jake.»

«Sabine…»

 

Sabine era bella come sempre, elegante come sempre, composta come sempre, fasciata nel suo abito bordeaux, con i capelli neri e raccolti in una semplice coda. Se ne stava seduta sul divano dove poco prima Jake e Sebastian si erano dati da fare e la cosa era davvero, davvero imbarazzante.

Jake si era infilato rapidamente la maglietta e ravviato i capelli dopo aver aperto la finestra per far passare un po’ d’aria perché in quella stanza era quasi impossibile non percepire l’odore del sesso.

Non solo Sabine era la vedova di Paul, alla quale non aveva parlato nemmeno una volta dalla morte del ex-amante, ma lo aveva in sostanza colto in flagrante.

«Posso offrirti qualcosa?» chiese lui in imbarazzo, passandosi le mani sui jeans.

Sabine scosse il capo e si mise la borsetta sulle gambe.

«Da quanto tempo andava avanti tra te e Paul?» gli chiese a bruciapelo, senza un briciolo di preparazione, senza un giro di parole che avrebbe potuto rendere lo shock sopportabile.

Jake si lasciò cadere su una sedia e si piegò in avanti, con gli avambracci appoggiati alle cosce, e scosse il capo.

«Di preciso non so dirtelo,» rispose onestamente alzando lo sguardo su di lei. «Mi dispiace…»

«Non mentire,» mormorò lei con voce tesa. «Se ti fosse dispiaciuto, non avresti intrecciato una relazione con mio marito.»

Jake non rispose subito e accusò il colpo. Del resto, cosa poteva dire? Era vero. Non si era mai preoccupato molto di Sabine.

«Come l’hai scoperto?» mormorò Jake passandosi una mano sul viso.

Sabine fece una smorfia.

«Ricevute della carta di credito. Un motel ricorrente. Una camera sola per due uomini. Ci sono andata. E così ho capito perché non hai mai avuto il coraggio di rispondere alle mie chiamate.»

«Cazzo…» mormorò Jake chiudendo gli occhi.

«A volte non conviene morire se si hanno degli scheletri nell’armadio. Chi resta in vita ha tutto il tempo di portarli alla luce,» aggiunse Sabine con aria pensosa, la fronte leggermente aggrottata e lo sguardo basso.

«So che la cosa non ti farà stare meglio, ma non era… Paul ti amava. Non ha mai amato nessun altro.»

Era vero e faceva male. Il sorriso di Sabine era stanco e amareggiato.

«Sai cosa me ne faccio dell’amore di una persona morta che a quanto pare non conoscevo nemmeno come pensavo? Niente. Hai idea di cosa si prova a scoprire che tuo marito ha una relazione con un uomo? Hai idea di cosa significa rivedere la tua vita sotto un’altra luce, ripensare ai momenti insieme, anche quelli intimi, e chiedersi se invece del mio corpo volesse un cazzo su per il culo?»

Jake sussultò a quelle parole, così sbagliate nella bocca di Sabine. Cosa poteva dirle? Che non era vero? Sentiva la gola serrata e le mani gli tremavano.

«Se non ho capito male l’hai già rimpiazzato. Era il biondo che è uscito poco fa, presumo. Assomiglia a Paul. Sei prevedibile. Chi è?»

Jake deglutì e lottò contro la nausea.

«È… il mio nuovo collega, Sebastian.»

Sabine fece una risata secca e scosse il capo.

«Prevedibile e anche di cattivo gusto.» Sabine prese un profondo respiro. «Sto esagerando, scusami. Non che dovrei scusarmi con te di niente, ma non sono venuta per litigare.»

Difficile da credere.

«Sono qui per chiederti di raccontarmi gli ultimi momenti di vita di mio marito.»

 

Erano le otto di sera quando Sebastian sentì suonare il campanello. Era tornato a casa in tempo per cena e Lucy era stata così felice di vederlo che per un attimo aveva smesso di pensare al suo collega e l’aveva fatta giocare. Poco dopo, però, il pensiero di Jake era tornato a farsi prepotentemente avanti, perché quell’uomo gli stava sconquassando il cervello e gli ormoni.

Tutti i suoi principi erano andati a finire nel cesso nel giro di un secondo. Non era stato capace di controllarsi quando Jake si era chinato per baciarlo e ciò che era successo tra loro l’aveva fatto sciogliere dentro.

Non voleva pensarci ma allo stesso tempo aveva voglia di crogiolarsi nel ricordo di ciò che c’era stato tra loro, riviverlo e assaporarlo, indugiare nella fantasia di ciò che poteva ancora essere.

«Papi, suonano!» trillò Lucy correndo verso la porta.

Sebastian era certo che fosse Maria, probabilmente era passata a vedere se aveva bisogno di lei. Lo faceva quasi tutte le sere per essere certa di potersene andare a letto tranquilla.

«Papi, c’è un uomo grande alla porta,» aggiunse poi Lucy con l’aria dubbiosa, voltandosi a guardare suo padre che si avvicinava rapidamente a lei e all’ _uomo grande_.

«Jake,» sussurrò Sebastian corrugando la fronte. Per un attimo pensò di lamentarsi del fatto che il collega gli stava facendo una comparsata a casa senza essere invitato, ma la sua espressione era così persa che Sebastian capì che non era il caso di farlo.

«Entra,» gli disse invece facendogli un cenno con il capo prima di chinarsi a prendere Lucy in braccio. «Cosa è successo?» mormorò poi chiudendo la porta, senza però ricevere risposta.

«Papi, chi è?»

«Lui è Jake, il mio collega,» spiegò Sebastian alla figlia, sedendosi sul divano con lei in braccio. «Posso portarti qualcosa? Sembri messo male,» mormorò poi rivolto a Jake. Era preoccupato per lui. Jake non aveva ancora aperto bocca e aveva gli occhi pesti.

«Ciao!» esclamò Lucy tendendo la manina e muovendola davanti alla faccia di Jake. «Perché non parli?»

«Lucy, tesoro, non disturbare. Non sta bene…»

«Ha ancora il mal di pancia?»

Jake lanciò una rapida occhiata alla piccola e Sebastian fece un sorriso di circostanza.

«La sera che mi sono fermato da te… Le ho spiegato che avevi mal di stomaco e che sono dovuto stare a casa tua per farti compagnia.»

Jake sbatté le palpebre e fece un pallido sorriso, poi allungò la mano verso Lucy.

«No, non ho mal di pancia, ma grazie per avermelo chiesto. E piacere di conoscerti, Lucy,» gracchiò Jake prendendo la piccola manina nella propria. «È davvero molto bella,» aggiunse poi rivolto al collega.

Lucy fece un sorriso e poi si gettò al collo di suo padre, nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla.

«Fai la timida?» ridacchiò Sebastian guardando poi Jake con aria di scuse. «Vado a chiamare la mia vicina, così le faccio tenere Lucy se hai bisogno di parlare…»

«Oh, no, non ti preoccupare,» si affrettò a rispondere Jake. «Posso aspettare… se non ti dispiace. Io… avrei bisogno di stare un po’ in compagnia. È passata Sabine e… diciamo che è stata dura.»


	10. Chapter 10

Dopo che Sebastian ebbe messo a letto Lucy, Jake gli raccontò ciò che la moglie di Paul gli aveva detto, tralasciando i dettagli più fastidiosi così come gli insulti che ogni tanto le erano sfuggiti di bocca.

Nonostante la difficoltà di dover ripercorrere quella sgradevole conversazione, riuscire a condividerne il racconto e il disagio che ne era conseguito aiutò Jake a sentirsi meglio. Non aveva mai elaborato pienamente l’accaduto, né il lutto che l’aveva colpito. Il parlare con Sabine gli aveva fatto male, ma l’aveva anche costretto ad affrontare ciò che si era sempre rifiutato di affrontare.

Purtroppo, però, più parlava, più razionalizzava anche le implicazioni della loro discussione e più gli tornava alla mente il disprezzo che era scaturito dalle occhiate e dalle parole di Sabine.

Jake era stato l’amante di Paul.

Paul era stato sposato.

Paul era morto.

E lui si stava già facendo il nuovo collega come se la sua morte non fosse importante.

Razionalmente sapeva che non era così, ma ripensare alle parole di Sabine gli perforò il cuore come una cascatella di acido corrosivo.

Sabine aveva sottolineato ampiamente il fatto che Jake fosse uno stronzo superficiale. Non solo aveva rovinato un matrimonio – su questo ci sarebbe stato molto di ridire, ma non era il caso di discuterne con lei – e non aveva avuto il buon gusto di morire insieme al suo collega, ma ora lo stava già rimpiazzando come se niente fosse.

«Era sconvolta, è capibile. Credo che perdere un marito e scoprire anche una verità scioccante come quella che ha scoperto lei sia qualcosa che destabilizzerebbe chiunque,» sentenziò Sebastian alla fine della chiacchierata, stando seduto sul divano accanto a Jake. «Mi dispiace che fossi solo. Forse se fossi rimasto un po’ di più avrei potuto spalleggiarti in qualche modo.»

Jake lo guardò di sfuggita.

«No, meglio così. Ha già espresso un chiaro parere anche su di te.»

Sebastian aggrottò le sopracciglia e chinò un po’ il capo di lato.

«Su di me? Che parere può avere su di me se nemmeno mi conosce?»

Jake si schiarì la voce e fece spallucce.

«Diciamo che le ho detto che… non sei solo un collega, ecco.»

«Oh.»

«Sì, beh, non che potessi fare diversamente, dato che ti ha visto uscire dal mio appartamento e quando è arrivata ero ancora seminudo e la casa puzzava di sesso.»

C’era del rammarico nella voce di Jake? Sebastian arrossì leggermente e distolse lo sguardo, ma non disse niente.

«Ha insistito molto per sapere tutti i dettagli ed è stato… sgradevole,» continuò Jake passandosi una mano nei capelli. «E anche un po’ morboso.»

Sebastian allungò una mano sulla sua schiena e lo percepì irrigidirsi sotto il suo tocco. Che avesse cambiato idea su loro due? Forse le parole di Sabine avevano cambiato tutto. E se così fosse stato… poteva davvero biasimarlo?

«Cerca di non pensarci troppo,» mormorò ritraendo la mano.

«La fai facile tu,» ribatté Jake alzandosi di scatto dal divano. Sbuffò e si mise le mani sui fianchi. «Scusa, non so nemmeno perché sono venuto…»

Sebastian fece un piccolo sospiro.

«Perché sono il tuo collega e stai iniziando a fidarti di me? Perché quello che è successo tra noi ci ha legato un po’ più di prima? Jake, penso di aver capito che tipo sei, e di certo non mi aspetto che inizi a saltellare in tondo lanciando fiori per aria per la gioia di avermi nella tua vita, ma non puoi negare che tu stia contando su di me come io conto su di te.»

Jake aggrottò la fronte.

«Saltellare in tondo lanciando fiori? Che cazzo ti sei fumato?» ribatté, evitando così di dare una risposta precisa.

Sebastian scosse il capo con un sorriso esausto e Jake si passò le mani sul viso.

«Ok, ora è meglio che vada a casa. Grazie di… tutto. Davvero. Mi dispiace essere piombato qui senza avvisarti prima. Avevo bisogno di qualcuno che… Vabbè. E comunque… davvero, Lucy è deliziosa. Complimenti.»

Sebastian sorrise. «A questo punto una volta potrei invitarti a pranzo qui, così se ti va potresti aver modo di conoscerla un po’ meglio.»

«Uhm, vedremo… Ora vado. Grazie. Ci si vede domani,» bofonchiò Jake prima di aprire la porta e uscire.

Il solito vecchio, caro, dolce Jake.

Il sorriso di Sebastian si spense mentre lui chiudeva la porta, prima di appoggiarvi contro la fronte con un mezzo sospiro.

Un secondo dopo sentì un lieve picchiettio contro l’uscio. Sollevò il capo, stupito, e lo aprì, trovandosi di nuovo di fronte Jake.

«Hai dimenticato qualcosa?» chiese muovendosi come per voltarsi a guardarsi alle spalle.

La mano di Jake gli afferrò il viso e glielo rigirò nuovamente prima che le sue labbra reclamassero avidamente un bacio e la sua lingua oltrepassasse la naturale barriera della sua bocca.

Sebastian era così stupito che non poté far altro che mugolare per la sorpresa e ricambiare il bacio, tirandosi contro il corpo del compagno.

Sebastian non lo sapeva, ma Jake stava vivendo un momento di grande crisi interiore, era come se il suo cuore e il suo cervello stessero battibeccando a colpi di ragione e sentimento, di logica e passione. E nonostante Sabine avesse così brutalmente piantato il seme della sua discordia interiore, c’era una parte di Jake che sapeva che ciò che voleva non era sbagliato e sapeva che cercare di stare bene non era un peccato. E Sebastian lo faceva stare bene, nonostante tutto. Lo faceva sentire vivo.

Dopo alcuni secondi passati a mordergli e succhiargli la bocca, Jake si staccò e si passò una mano nei capelli.

«Uhm… sì, magari un giorno vengo a pranzo. Buonanotte, allora,» mormorò prima di uscire di nuovo e avviarsi a grandi passi lungo il corridoio, lasciando Sebastian con un sorriso inebetito sul volto.

«Buonanotte, Jake.»

 

***

 

Rivera se ne stava beatamente sdraiato a bordo piscina, assaporando il profumo degli alberi di magnolia e il sole caldo che gli accarezzava la pelle.

Alloggiava in una bella villa al confine con il Messico, di proprietà di un  _traficante_ che aveva aiutato in passato e che aveva spostato i suoi affari in Russia. Non si erano mai visti di persona, ma Rivera aveva un grosso credito da riscuotere nei suoi confronti e una casa sicura, per di più lussuosa, gli era sembrata una ricompensa adeguata e molto gradita. Al pacchetto erano state aggiunte anche un paio di guardie del corpo, spedite come regalo proprio dalla Russia. Non parlavano una parola di inglese, anche se lo capivano, non sapevano nemmeno chi fosse il loro attuale capo, ma erano delle perfette macchine da guerra.

Rivera aveva un piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra, un sorriso freddo, così come lo era l’espressione dei suoi occhi, nascosta dagli occhiali da sole. Aveva appena letto per l’ennesima volta l’articolo che parlava dell’esplosione nel vicolo dove avevano perso la vita alcuni spacciatori, Paul Walker, e dove il detective Jake Malloy era rimasto ferito.

Doveva ammettere che nonostante il ferimento di Malloy fosse stato completamente fortuito, grazie alla sua geniale idea aveva fatto piazza pulita di un bel po’ di concorrenza e allo stesso tempo si era assicurato un futuro.

Si rilassò contro lo schienale della sdraio e lasciò vagare la mente, ripensando a quel giorno e al suo colpo di genio.

Aveva pensato a tutto, aveva calcolato ogni minima cosa…

Improvvisamente, il sorriso che aveva sulle labbra si congelò. L’uomo scattò a sedere e iniziò a respirare a fatica, il cuore che gli batteva nel petto come un tamburo, la pressione che si fece quasi insostenibile nella testa. Si era appena reso conto di aver fatto un minuscolo errore. Aveva tralasciato un piccolissimo particolare che poteva rivelarsi fatale.

Doveva sistemare le cose il prima possibile, prima che quel piccolissimo particolare facesse crollare tutto il suo castello di carte.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs 3.0 Unported License.


End file.
